Living with Killers
by Sidraan Taigruth
Summary: What happens when a human is forced to stay with a bunch of killers
1. Volume 1: chapter 1 Meeting the killers

Volume 1: The beginning of a new life Chapter 1: Meeting the Killers

The moon was high in the sky as the air was crisp and refreshing as it hit my skin. I was out taking my nightly stroll through the woods. Of course, these woods are new to me because I had just recently moved to the city. I have yet to figure out what it was called but at the moment I could really care less. I was just enjoying myself being surrounded by trees. But, as I ventured further into the woods, fog has begun to form and was growing thicker the more I went into the woods. I would usually shrug it off since it is October. In fact, it's Halloween, so I expected this to happen. But, I could swear I was hearing a different set of feet behind me. I would stop every now and then to see if anyone was following me, but when I do, there's no one there.

"Right, I'm starting to become paranoid again." I said as I kept walking.

"Fresh meat…." I heard a voice whispering as if it was talking to someone else.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard that and then heard a giggle soon after. I put my finger in my ear to clean it out to see if I was hearing things, but to my fear, I could still hear whispering.

"Think he's new to the town?" Another voice asked.

"Probably, we should notify Slenda about him." The first voice replied.

Hearing that I instantly spun at my heel and began walking back quickly. But before I could go any further, two girls, who I assumed were behind the whispering, jumped down in front of me. The one my right has long black hair that reached down over her shoulders, her mouth was cut into a smile and here eyes looked as if she had no eyelids. She was wearing a white hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. In her hand was a knife that looked like it belonged in the kitchen. The one on the left had long brown hair, a clock for one eye. It looks like she's wearing a white tank top with blue jeans.

"Where do you think you're going?" The girl on the right asked.

"Uh, well I decided that I stayed in the woods for long enough and started to head home." I said gulping.

"Are you scared that something bad might happen~?" The one on the left asked as she tilted her head side to side.

"No, just need to head home to get something to eat." I replied, trying to stay calm.

These girls, especially the one on the left looks like the Creepypasta characters.

"What's your name kid?" The black-haired girl asked.

"Jimmy." I replied,

"Tell us Jimmy, have you heard of Creepypasta?" The clock-eyed girl asked.

"Yeah, I read them when I'm able to." I replied.

"Ah, so you're familiar with Slenderwoman then." The black-haired girl said as she began to walking towards me.

"The female version of Slenderman?" I asked as I began backing up.

"Well, yes but she controls the female house." She replied, "Can you guess who I am?"

"By your get up, I want to say Jess the Killer." I replied.

"Oh, you're smarter than I thought" Jess coed.

"Yeah, but is he smart enough to know that encountering us can mean death?" The other girl asked.

"I'm guessing your clockwork." I said looking at her.

"Yup~" She said as she went behind me. "So, are you smart enough to run?"

"Always wanted to meet you guys but not like this…. BYE!" I shouted as I began running pushing Jess out of the way.

My heart was racing as I ran. Not from the running though. From fear. I mean what the fuck is going on!? I thought they were fake. But here they are, chasing after me to kill me. I just need it to make it back to town and I should be safe.

"OH HEYA SLENDA!" Jess shouted.

My heart sank when those words came out of Jess's mouth. I turned around to see that Jess and Clockwork were hot on my tail. But when I turned around I ran into something knocking me on the ass. I looked up and there I saw her. A tall woman, with, I must say, amazing curves. There was now face on her head but here hair was long, black and wavy. My eyes widen as my body began to shake. Meeting her I know that my life is over.

She looked down at me and then back at Jess and Clockwork and shook her head.

"Jess, Nat, what did I say about scaring innocence, even the new ones?" Slender Woman asked.

"Not to." Jess replied softly.

"But we were bored." Clockwork argued, "There's nothing to do back at the mansion."

I was confused as Slenderwoman, Clockwork, and Jess were arguing.

"Am… I missing something?" I asked confused.

Slenderwoman looked at me and nodded.

"As you may have known, we are supernatural killers who no one knows exists." She explained, "We monitor the human world and decide on who to kill and who not to kill. There are times we also kill for fun but that happens rarely."

"So, you're not… never mind I know that you guys exist so ye…" I said.

"Or you can move in with us." Slenderwoman interrupted

Everyone looked at her wide eyed.

"What!?" Jess asked annoyed.

"Is there an issue Jess?" Slenderwoman asked.

"Yes, there is!" Jess shouted at Slenderwoman, "I have been itching to kill someone and when a new kid comes by you invite him to stay with us!"

"I think it will be good for us to know what it's like to be around a human." Slenderwoman said then turned to Clockwork, "Do you have any problem with it?"

"No, plus he's kind of cute." She said winking.

I blushed slightly when she said this. Slenderwoman then turned towards me.

"Well, how about it?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, "I think I'll take the chances living with you guys than living in the afterlife."

"Wise decision" SlenderWoman says. "I'm guessing that you already know who I am."

"Yeah, Slenderwoman, the female counterpart to Slenderman." I said.

"Correct, but you can call me Slenda since you'll be living with us." She said.

"And you can call me Natalie." Clockwork said smiling as she put her dagger away.

Jess just huffed and smiled slightly.

"Sorry about that, I can get out of control sometimes." She said, "No hard feelings?"

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Well, I suggest we get going, these parts of the woods aren't in our jurisdiction during this time of night." Slenda said.

I wanted to ask what she had meant but I just left it as she grabbed all of us and teleported us. It honestly felt weird. I looked around and saw a big mansion that looked like it was made in the 1800's. I was astonished at the sight.

"Wow." was all I could say as I stared at the house.

"What, thought it would be an apartment complex?" Jess asked.

"No, just looks amazing." I replied. "Who designed it?"

"I did." Slenda replied. "Thanks."

I nodded as we head in with me being the first to enter. As soon as I entered, an axe was thrown at me hitting the wall inches away from my head. I froze right there and began shaking.

'What the fuck!?' I mentally shouted as I looked around for the culprit who threw the axe.

When I found the Culprit, I saw a girl with yellow tint goggles and a mask that looked like it has teeth.

"W-w-what is a-a h-h-human doing here?" The girl asked glaring at me.

"Tami, I'd like for you to meet our newest house member, Jimmy." Slenda said as she came in from behind me.

"Wait what?" The girl known as Tami asked confused.

"You can blame Jess and Natalie for this." She replied, "They decided to have some fun."

"Okay…. Well sorry about that." Tami said as she came and grabbed her axe. "Just wasn't expecting any newcomers. Especially those that are human."

"It's okay, you're doing your job so I can't hold a grudge against you for that." I said finally snapping out. "But you did scare the living shit out of me."

"Y-yeah, I-it was f-funny." She said giggling slightly.

"BENNY GIVE ME MY LIVER YOU FUCKING LINK REJECT!" I heard a voice shout in the distances as a girl in a green dress with a green cap was running towards us.

"Here hold this." The green hat girl said handing me what was in her hand and ran off.

I blinked a few times trying to figure out what just happened as I looked at what that girl had given me.

"I would put that down if I were you." Slenda suggested.

"To late…" Jess said pointing at a girl with a blue mask on her head but not covering her face.

I looked at her and followed her gaze to the thing that was in my hand and then back at her and saw that she was in my face.

"Give…. Me… my… food…" She demanded.

Not wanting to get on her bad side, I nodded and handed her the thing in my hand. She snatched it and began walking away.

"You're no fun." The green capped girl said as she came out of hiding. "Wait…. Are you new?"

"Y-yeah, names Jimmy." I replied.

"I'm Benny." She said smiling.

"Benny, can you grab the others and tell them to meet us in the living room?" Slenda asked.

"Sure, thing Slenda!" Benny shouted as she ran upstairs. "WAKE UP EVERYONE THE BIG LADY IS BACK AND SHE WANTS TO TALK TO EVERYONE!"

"BENNY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Another voice shouted.

"But there's someone new Jane." Benny replied.

As if on cue, all the doors had sung open at the same time and footsteps could be heard running down the stairs.

"This should be interesting." Natalie said, "Come one, you can sit next to me."

I nodded and followed her to the living room and sat down on the couch next to her. Not long after, everyone that's in the house entered the room. I shrunk in my seat as eyes scanned over me.

'I'm in a house full of people who I thought were fictional characters.' I thought trying to calm myself down, 'What could go wrong?'

"Why is there a human in here?" A girl with short blonde hair in a white dress asked looking at me with her pitch-black eyes.

"Well Angel, thanks to Jess and Nat, he will be living here from now on." Slenda replied, "There are some ground rules to be set with him here."

"Which are?" The girl with the blue mask asked.

"No one shall harm him in anyway without reason." Slenda explained, "If he gets hurt because of you girls for no reason, there will be punishments. Jimmy."

"Y-yes ma'am?" I asked looking at her.

"If you do anything to piss any of these girls off, they have a right to harm you, if not kill you." She replied, "You do not leave this house without an escort and permission. Only exception is if one, the house is on fire, two, we're under attack, or we ask you to come out with us with in reason. Since you are living here, you have to pull your own weight, may it be cleaning, cooking, or house sitting."

"What if he's home by himself and we are under attack?" A girl with Raven black hair similar to Jess's but her eyes are completely black asked.

"Once or twice a week, he will be sent training with one up to three of us." Slenda replied, "But, I will find a way for him to contact us since we can't connect mentally since he's not a proxy at the moment. He has to prove his worth to become one."

"Fair enough." I said looking at her.

"Now since rules are over let's get to introductions." Slenda then said, "He already had met Tami, Benny, Jess, Nat and got a shot introduction to Jackie so we will start with her after he introduces himself."

"Very well, Names James Lawhorn, but I'd like to be called Jimmy." I said looking at everyone, "I used to live by myself in a small apartment complex near the woods. I'm seventeen and a sophomore in high school. I like to read, write, draw, watch anime and play games."

"Names Eyeless Jackie, but you can call me Jackie," Jackie said smiling, "Rule one when it comes to me is never touch my kidneys. Yeah, I can survive without it but when I'm in my kicks for some Kidnets you either a. Make sure there's a kidney in the fridge, or b, make sure you hide so I won't take yours."

"Is that why you were chasing Benny around?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, sorry that you got dragged into that." She said smiling.

"I'm Jane." The raven-haired girl said smiling at me, "Don't let my looks fool you, I can be deadly. I look forward to living with you."

"Likewise." I said smiling back.

"My name's Angel if you haven't guessed by now," The blond short hair girl said giving me a stern look, "Never touch my sword or you will be through on hell of a shocking experience."

"Duly noted." I said as I looked to the next person.

"I'm the nurse of the house." she said through her mask, "I'm Ann."

"Let's hope I don't have to see you regularly." I half joked.

"Trust me, you will." She said smiling through her mask which made me uneasy.

"I'm Laughing Jill, like Benny, I to love to pull pranks so you better watch your back~" She coed.

"Oh joy." I said as I looked around once more "Is that everyone?"

"There's Sally but she's sleeping at the moment." Slenda replied, "there are more who are on missions but I'm sure you'll meet them soon."

"Let's just hope someone's home when they do come back." Benny said, "Wouldn't a misunderstanding to happen."

"Where will he be sleeping?" Jane asked.

"There's a room next to Jess's and across from Jill's room." Slenda replied, "Will you show him to it Jess?"

Jess nodded and got up. I got up and followed her to the room. When we got there, Jess showed me my room before entering hers and slamming the door shut.

'I wonder what got her in a pissy mood.' I thought as I entered my room.

In my room, there was a twin sized bed with black covers on it. One window but was big enough to act like two windows, a walk-in closet and a dresser.

"Wow, she went all out when making the mansion." I said as I sat on my bed. "Wait, I have no clothes."

"Don't worry, I have sent Laughing Jill there to get your stuff." Slenda said as she entered the room, "So, what you think so far."

"Of the house or of the family?" I asked looking at her.

"Both." She replied.

"Well, for being a bunch of psychopathic killers, you are all nice." I said as I looked up towards the ceiling. "You invited me here, not caring about what my background is, not caring if I was pathetic or a wimp. You offered me to live with you guys instead of killing me and I am truly grateful for that. But, why?"

"Why did I take you in, well because these girls seem to have lost their touch to their human selves that they once had long ago." She explained, "admit ably, I have as well. I figured having a human live here will help them remember what it was like to be human so they won't go around mercilessly killing innocents like Zalga's Proxies do."

"Wait how many proxy houses are there?" I asked looking at her.

"Well, there's my brothers, Slendermans house, who you will meet in the next day or two along with my other brothers." She explained, "They're the male counterparts of this household. Then there's Zalgas and Zalgos house. They both don't care if you want to become a proxy or not, they will turn you into one forcefully, taking away your free will."

"I'm guessing that Zalgas and Zalgos are the ones I have to stay away from?" I asked looking at her.

"Correct, we are at a war with them." She replied, "I'm hoping that we don't lose any of our proxies to them."

"Wait, they're able to take your proxies as well?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. There use to be so much more than there is now." She said looking down.

I could tell that she's upset, but I never knew that she was vulnerable enough to cry in front of someone she just had met. I knew that if she had eyes, she would be shedding tears right now. I got up and gently wrapped my arms around her. She was a lot taller than I was so it was awkward for me to hug her. She tensed up slightly when I did so.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you," I said softly, "I know what it's like to lose family members."

She seemed to relax into the hug and began hugging back pulling me closer.

"If there's anything I can do for you let me know alright, I'm here." I said as I pulled away.

"Thanks. Well it's getting late you should get some rest." Slenda said as he lent down and, from what it felt like, gave me a small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I stood there dumbfounded on what just happened. One of the strongest Creepypasta had shown her soft side in front of me and caught me off guard with that kiss on the cheek. I shook my head as I looked where my bed is, making a quick route there before I turned off the light.

"Today is the start of a very interesting chapter of my life." I said quietly as I dozed of into sleep awaiting for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the slender family

Chapter 2: Meeting the Slender family.

Morning had finally come as I slowly opened my eyes groggily. For a moment I had completely forgotten about the events that had happened yesterday, so I somewhat freaked when I saw that I was in a different room. I quickly removed my covers only to be met with long brown hair. I freaked out even more as I jumped out of bed causing the girl to fall of making a loud thud. It took awhile for me to understand what was going on and realize that the girl was Natalie. She slowly got up and began rubbing her hands all tired like.

"Why did you move?" She asked whining slightly.

"Sorry about that, I freaked out." I replied helping her up. "Forgot that I was living here."

"It's alright, you where comfy though."

She said softly

"Why were you in my bed anyways?" I asked.

"I sometimes get nightmares and usually Lulu or Slenda is here to help me but they're not, so I decided to crawl into bed with you." She replied looking down, "I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not." I said kneeling down to her level, "You just caught me by surprise, I'm Jimmy by the way."

"Sally." She introduced smiling big, "Hey want to play with me and my dolls?"

"Not at the moment Sally," Slenda said stepping into the room, "It's time for breakfast."

"OKAY~" Sally said cheerfully as she went to give Slenda a hug.

"He'll play with you later okay?" Slenda asked in a motherly voice.

Sally nodded and ran downstairs. I chuckled softly as I stood fully up and looked at Slenda.

"Have you read her story?" Slenda asks turning to me.

"Yeah, poor girl." I replied. "Must've been hard for her parents to lose her and for her to lose them as well."

"Yeah, I took her in a few months after and she's been here ever since." She said, "That was another reason I brought you here. So, she can have a brotherly figure to watch over her."

"I'll do the best I can." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Jimmy, well better get ready, my brothers are almost here." She said leaving but then stopped. "By the way, I'd advise you to stay away from Offenderman."

"Don't need to ask why." I said nodding.

With that she had left. I looked around and saw a couple of boxes on the floor with my name on them.

'Must be my clothes.' I thought as I opened one.

When I did, it was filled with candy. I looked at it confused trying to figure out why there was candy in the box. I got up and opened another and it was also filled with candy.

"Okay, where the hell is my clothes and why is there candy in these boxes?" I asked loudly.

"Like your gift?" An energetic voice asked.

I turned around and saw Laughing Jill standing at my door. I looked back at the candy then to her and sighed.

"Let me guess, my clothes are underneath the candy, right?" I asked looking at her.

"Yup~" She cooed smiling big, "Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't a body filled with candy."

"You have a point, well thanks." I said as I dug through the candy and found all of my clothes and some that I don't recognize. One was a black leather jacket that was my size. I definitely know I didn't have this.

"Jill…. Where did this jacket come from?" I asked.

"Oh, Jane came with and she bought it for you." She replied huffily, "I got you something cooler instead."

"Like this?" I asked as I held up a pink sweater with a fluffy bunny on it.

"YUP!" She replied smiling, "So whatcha think?"

"Yeah, this will be for emergency cases only." I said putting the pink seater down as I dug more.

"You don't like pink?" She asked tilting her head.

"That's one reason." I replied as I began putting my clothes away.

"What's the other?" She asked.

"It's a bit girly for me." I replied.

"Sorry, I can take it back…" She said but I interrupted.

"I didn't say I wouldn't keep it. I said I will only use it if I have no other sweaters." I said.

"REALLY!" She asked.

"Yes, but if you purposely get rid of all my other sweaters so I can wear that one I will through it at you." I replied.

"Ok, well I'll see you down stairs." She said as she took off.

I sighed in relief knowing I am able to change peacefully. Once dressed, I headed down stairs and saw Jess and Jane arguing about something, Benny and Jill snickering as the saw me, Natalie reading, Tami talking with Sally, and Jackie eating livers. I'm assuming that Ann and Angel aren't up yet since they're not in the kitchen nor the living room.

"Morning." I said as I sat down on the couch next to Natalie.

"Morning Jimmy." Natalie said looking up at me smiling.

"JIMMY!" Sally shouted as she jumped into my lap, "What took you forever?"

"Sorry about that, had to dig my clothes out from a bunch of candy and put them away." I replied patting her head, "Tell me, where was the reason behind that again?"

"I wanted to make you feel more at home." Jill replied smiling, "Benny was in it as well."

"YUP!" Benny shouted proudly.

"Who all went?" I asked.

"Jane, Jill and I did." Benny replied.

"Right and thanks for the jacket Jane." I said causing her to stop arguing with Jess and look at me.

"No problem." She said smiling before continuing arguing with Jess.

"What ticked them off?" I asked.

"Jess ate the last of Janes pop tarts." Sally replied.

"Isn't it fun to watch~" Jill asked as she pulled out a box of pop tarts out.

"Where… were you keeping those?" I asked, trying to comprehend her logic.

"JILL GIVE ME MY POPTARTS!" Jane shouted tackling Jill.

But unfortunately, I was also sitting next to Jill who had used me as a human shield making Jane tackle me instead. Before she did though, Natalie took Sally off of my lap knowing what was going to happen.

"GAH!" I shouted as I was pummeled into the ground by Jane.

"HAHAHAHA THAT WAS PRICELESS!" Jill cracked up holding her sides as everyone saw the results.

The results were that Jane was now on top of me, suffocating me in her… melons… and is having a hard time trying to get off. Once she got off, I gasped for air and glared at Jill along with Jane.

"Well, I'll be in my room if ya need me~" Jill said before taking off.

Jane was the only one that took after her which left me with the others.

"Aren't you going to chase her along with Jane?" Slenda asked.

"Trust me, I have more of a chance facing against a bear than facing against Jill." I replied.

"How do you manage that?" Ann then asked as she walked down with Angel.

"Simple, I'm human, she's a supernatural psychotic killer." I replied.

"We're all are except for Sally." Angel said with a bit of a his, "Well she is super… you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah." I said as I looked at Sally who was innocently playing with her stuffed animal.

I sighed as I looked at the date. My eyes widen when I saw that today was Monday.

"SHIT!" I shouted getting up.

"What?" Slenda asked.

"What am I going to do for school?" I asked.

"We have already thought about that, and since you are new to the school, you haven't been able to make any friends yet am I correct?" Slenda asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Good, because according to the news, you're dead." She then said.

"I would argue how that's wrong but for people not to come searching for me I see why you did it." I said sighing.

"I wouldn't worry to much, we do have a school for you. In fact, everyone here except for Ann and Angel goes there." Slenda informed. "The principle is the eldest of our family. Slenderman."

"Alright. But if the other Creepypasta find out that I'm human, how will that end for me?" I asked.

"They are already informed of your situation." A musky male voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw four figures come into the house. One of them I recognized immediately as Slenderman.

"Welcome my loving brothers." Slenda said walking up to them.

"Oh my, who's this beauty~?" The one that looks like he's only wearing a robe, a necktie and a black hat asked walking up to me.

'Back up very quickly Jimmy' I thought before answering. "Jimmy, the… oddball of the house?"

"You don't sound to sure about that~" He cooed as he crept closer, "I'm Offenderman~ why do you call yourself the 'oddball'"

"Well because I'm not like the others." I replied.

"Offender that's enough." Slender said in his authority voice.

"I was just messing around Slendy," Offenderman said, "It's nice meeting you."

"Likewise." I said as he walked off.

I turned around and found a measuring tape being held up against me lengthwise, then quickly to width wise.

"You must be Trenderman." I said as I he continued taking my measurements.

"Indeed, I am, you have a perfect body for my latest design, I'll bring it by next time I'm here." He said as he finished.

"Don't forget about me~" A cheery voice said as I felt arms wrap around me "I'm Splendorman, the youngest of the family."

"A hugger I see." I said as I feel my spin crack 'rip back'

"And I am Slenderman, though of course I assume you already know that since you have drawn me a couple of times." He said holding up a picture I drew when I was in middle-school.

"Wow, now that's just making me feel old." I said. "How did you get that by the way."

"I get bored now and then and look through the internet for some fanart of myself." He explained, "It's nice to meet you."

"You to, you along with some others are one of my favorite creepypasta." I said.

"What about me?" Offender asked.

"To be honest, I didn't know about you, tender or splendy until like a couple of weeks ago." I replied.

"Shots fired." Jess said snickering.

"Sorry about that." I said smiling slightly.

"Don't be, we're not as big as our brother or our sister so it's to be expected." Trender said,

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, my brothers and I have some important matters to discuss," Slenda said, "We'll see you guys in a bit."

I stretched popping my back more and went to sit back down. As soon as I did, Sally had claimed her spot back on my lap and continued watching t.v with me.

"What you watching Sally?" I asked as I looked at the t.v and saw what I have hated since I was a kid.

"TELETUBBIES!" She replied happily.

My skin went pale when she had confirmed what I thought it would be. Natalie and Jess both seemed to notice.

"You ok Jimmy?" Jess asked.

"Mhm." I let out a forced reply.

"You sure, you don't look so well." Natalie then said.

"Oh, I see now." Jess said smirking, "You're afraid of the Teletubbies aren't you."

I nodded slowly as Natalie and Jess began burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE AFRAID OF A KIDS SHOW!" The both laughed in unison.

Jill and Jane both came out to witness what was happening and when Jess had informed them, they to started to burst out laughing.

"I know what I'm going to get you for your birthday now~" Jill teased.

"That's if you know when my birthday is." I shot back which caused her to shut up instantly.

"Damn, you're right." She said pouting before returning to her smirk, "Oh wait I do. September 26. Joys of going through your stuff~"

I sighed in defeat and shook my head.

"So why are you so scared of the Teletubbies anyway?" Natalie asked as she calmed down.

"I use to watch them when I was younger but stopped as I kept have recurring nightmares of them." I replied, "Ever since then I have an internal fear of them."

"We can change it if you want." Sally said looking up at me with eyes saying that I don't want to.

I smiled and patted her head, "That's okay, I'll just block it out."

She smiled widely and went back to watching it as I leaned my head back.

'Wonder how my parents are doing.' I replied.

I closed my eyes, meaning to only want to rest them but ended up falling asleep.

~Time skip~

I woke up a couple hours later only to be met with a Teletubby face in front of mine. I instantly grabbed it and threw it at a wall. I looked to the person who was holding it and saw that it was Benny who was trying her best to hold her laughs in. I tried to get up but noticed that Sally had fallen asleep on me as well.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three hours." Benny replied, "Sally followed soon after."

"Ok, where is everyone?" I then asked.

"Jess is in her room, Jane went out with Natalie, Angel and Ann rarely come out of their rooms, Slenda is still in a meeting with her brothers and Jill is somewhere." She replied.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that she's decorating my room with Teletubbies." I said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"That's because she is." She said.

"GOD DAMN IT JILL!" I shouted.

"WHAT!" Jill shouted back from upstairs.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DECORATING MY ROOM WITH TELETUBBIES!" I shouted back/

"BENNY YOU TRAITOR!" Jill shouted.

Benny busted out laughing with me soon following after. Sally soon woke up hearing the laughter and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"Nothing, can I get up?" I asked looking at her.

She nodded and got off my lap. Almost immediately, I took of to my room to find Jill putting up Teletubby posters all over my room. She stopped when she realized I was at the door and turned around hiding the poster she was about to put up behind her back.

"H-hey there Jimmy." She said trying to act all innocent. "What brings you here?"

"This my room." I replied "Will you please leave?"

She nodded and sped out of the room. I sighed and looked at the damage that was done. There was three Teletubby posters hanging beside my window and giant red Teletubby on my bed. I grabbed them and brought them to Sally who gratefully accepted. Jess came down with a pissed of look on her face.

"Can you guys be any louder?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry about that Jess." I said looking at her.

"What was up with all the commotion anyway?" she asked.

"One of Jill and Benny's pranks." I replied.

She looked at me strangely and shook her head. If it wasn't for the fact that she had a carved in smile, she would be frowning in frustration.

"Well, please try to keep it down." She said before leaving, "Some of us are trying to sleep, and you wouldn't like it if they were woken up rudely. Namely Ann and Angel."

"We're back!" Jane and Natalie shouted as the entered the house.

I looked over at them and saw that they were covered in blood.

"I don't want to know." I said as they both looked at me.

"We went on a job." Natalie said, "Someone wanted someone else killed."

"Wait, I thought you guys only killed for fun." I said confused.

"We use to but, the slender family kind of banned that." Jane said as she went to her room, "Let us go change so we can tell you how it exactly works."

"I'm going back to my room, don't come knocking unless you want something." Jess said heading back to her room as well.

"Well that was something." Jackie said behind me causing me to jump.

"GAH JACKIE!" I shouted turning around.

"Hehehe, hey ya jimmy." She said smiling, her mask on top of her head.

"Hey Jackie, what do you need." I asked looking at her.

"I'm your first training coach~" She coed, "Since this is your first training session, I'll go easy on you."

"Alright, when do we start?" I asked.

"After your meeting with Slenda and her brothers." She replied, "It's to finish your registration for school"

Right on cue, Slenderman had called me into the room that they were meeting. Not wanting to get felt up unexpectedly, I went in between Splendy and Slenda. But the look, whatever that is, Offenderman was giving was sending chills up my spine.

"So, the main part of registration is over with, we just need to know the classes you were taking so we can put you in the appropriate ones for the classes we don't have." Slenderman said.

"Well, my first hour was English, second was art, third was science, fourth was math, fifth was history, sixth was Spanish, and seventh was theater arts." I told them.

"Very well thank you. Just wanted to double check them." Slenderman said holding up my transcript.

"How did you get that?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Even though the rest of the world thinks we're fictional," Slenda replied, "There are those who know that we exist and knows that if they tell anyone that they'll get killed."

"Yes~ in fact, Jane and Natalie went out to go kill two of them." Splendy said, "Of course, no one believed them."

"Alright, well is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, it is, you are free to leave and do whatever it is you need to." Slender Man replied.

"I believe that would be your training session with Jackie am I correct?" Slenda asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Then I'll be there momentarily to supervise after I send my brothers off." She then said.

I nodded and headed back only to be grabbed and pushed into a wall by Natalie.

"U-umm N-Natalie?" I asked slightly scared.

She didn't answer as she pulled out her dagger and put it to my knife. I quickly started to pound against the wall franticly hoping someone would help. Soon enough, two tentacles had grabbed her and pulled her away from me. I looked to see who it was and saw that it was Offenderman.

"Th-thanks." I said as I caught my breath.

"I guess I forgot to mention that Natalie has ticks at random times that make her lose all thought and control." Slenda said apologetically, "Sorry about that."

"No worries, I just need to be aware that when she does, I know when to run." I said.

"W-what's happening?" Natalie asked as her tick was now over.

"Ah glad to have you back~" Offender said as she put her down after getting a feel.

"AHH FUCKING PERV!" She shouted slapping Offender while covering her chest.

"That's enough Offender, we have places to be." Slenderman said.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch the training session?" Splendy asked looking over to Slenda.

"I don't see why not, as long as it's okay with Jimmy." Slenda replied.

"I see no harm in it." I said looking at him.

"Oh joy." He said pulling me into the hug.

'My poor back.' I thought as my back popped once more.


	3. Chapter 3 First Day at School

Chapter 3: First day of school.

A/N: So, before we get started with this chapter here is how I imagine the characters voices

Slenderwoman: Salem (RWBY)

Slenderman: Sebastian Michaelis (Black butler)

Offenderman: Markiplier

Splendorman: Grell Sutcliff (Black butler)

Natalie: Yang Xiao long (RWBY)

Jess the killer: Evanescence

Jane the killer: Elsa (Frozen)

Sally: Ruby rose (RWBY)

Jill: Anna Anderson but a bit lower (Frozen)

Angel: Tohka (Date a Live)

Ann: Angela/Mercy (Overwatch)

Benny: Emerald (RWBY)

Jackie: Tracer but with a new your accent (Overwatch)

That's all I could think of, I'll update it as the story continues

Everyone was in the training room that I didn't know they had. Jackie was in the ring with me holding her scalpel that she uses to cut her victims kidneys out. I know she said she'll go easy on me but I can't help being scared shitless.

"Kick her butt Jimmy!" Sally cheered only to have her mouth to be covered by Natalie.

I chuckled nervously as I got ready to fight. I honestly don't know how this will turn out since I don't really know how to fight that well. All I can do is counter attack but when facing against a psychotic killer I don't think that will do much. The rules are that one of us has to be on the ground before the time limit was reached which was ten minutes.

"Ready… begin!" Slenda said.

As soon as she did, Jackie leaped out at me trying to get a hit on me. I yelped as I dodged making her land into the pole at the corner of the ring. I turned around quickly only to find her scalpel coming down at me. I quickly grabbed her wrist, turning her hand away from me and kneed her in the stomach. That didn't seem to do much except get her pissed.

'shit' I thought as she recovered glaring at me.

"That actually hurt you little shit." She said twirling the scalpel around in her hand, "You're gonna pay for that."

I laughed nervously as she charged at me once more swinging at me quicker than before.

'This is what they call going easy!?' I thought as I kept dodging.

I quickly grabbed her arm she was swinging with and twisted her over my shoulder making her land on the ground on her back. When her back made a smacking noise, the bell rang signaling the match was over.

"That's a match, Jimmy wins" Slenda said before turning to me, "You might want to run now."

I took the hint and quickly ran out of the room while everyone tried to hold Jackie back. Once I got to my room, I quickly closed the door just before Jackie caught me, causing her to run into the door.

"DON'T BE A PUSSY AND LET ME IN!" She shouted pounding on the door.

"Well, you know what they say, you are what you eat." I said causing her to stop pounding on the door.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes as I slowly opened the door to see no one outside. I peeked my head out the door looking left, right, up, and down and no one. I shrugged and went back inside only to be slammed against the wall by Jackie.

"Uh, hey there Jackie, what's up?" I asked nervously.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're cute I would have killed you and stolen your kidney by now." She growled slightly before releasing me.

I blinked a few times trying to figure out what she meant by cute. I'm not cute. At least, I don't think I am. No one ever said I was unless they wanted something from me. No not like that get your heads out of the fucking gutter. I looked at her and saw a smirk on her face before leaving my room.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked myself confused.

~Time skip~

Today was officially my first day at my new school. I would be lying if I told you I wasn't scared, but I am. I'll be going to school with a bunch of killers and the only ones that I can trust that won't kill me are the ones I'm living with. But even they can be questionable at times.

"You ready?" I heard Jane ask as she entered my room.

I looked at her and saw that she was wearing the school uniform, which can leave little to the imagination. The uniform color for both genders were black and white with a red tie. The school's logo, which was a shield with Slenderman's face on it, was stitched on the right shoulder of the jacket. The females had skirts that went down barely above the thigh.

"To be completely honest, no." I replied, "In fact, I'm completely scared shitless."

"Why?" She asked, "It's not like…. Oh, you're afraid that you might get attacked?"

"Yeah, I know Slenderman said that they know about me but I can't shake the feeling that they might attack me on sight."

"Well if they do, they'll have to answer to me." She said, "Now come on, everyone's waiting for you."

I sighed and headed down stairs where everyone was grabbing their bags.

"You know, I thought Creepypastas didn't have to go to school." I joked.

"It's helpful to go so we can know how the world works in multiple areas." Jackie said, "Sleep well?"

"Define well." I replied, "I've been freaking out all night and when I finally went to bed, it was at three in the morning."

"Don't worry, we'll be there if anything bad happens." Jess said patting my back as she walked by.

I sighed knowing that they're right. Slenda had made sure that I have a class with at least one of them so everything should be fine.

~time skip~

Sweat began to form on my face as I could feel could eyes locked onto me as I walked through the school courtyard along with Jess and Natalie. The others went their own ways to go talk with the others. As we kept walking, Jess grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me out of the way of a flying knife.

"Meep." I said as I saw someone with a deranged look in his eye.

He was a couple of inches taller than me, his hair was short and blonde. His clothing was torn but what I could tell, it used to be a camouflage hoodie.

"Who the fuck is that!?" I shouted.

"That's Stryker." Jess replied. "He's apart of Zalgo's house."

"What is a human doing here?" Stryker asked as he walked towards us.

"He's with us, now leave." Natalie spat.

"Oh goody, Zalgo will be happy to hear that you guys are going soft on us." He said smirking.

"Actually, no, it was kind of our fault, if I had thought before I acted, he wouldn't be here and be back at his old school." Jess said.

"Who cares, he's not going to last long anyway." He said before turning and walking away.

"Be glad it was him you ran into first," Natalie said, "He's not that bad, but still, I'd watch my back around him if I were you."

"Who else are there?" I asked.

"There's Homicidal Liu, Laughing Jill's brother , Laughing Jack who refuses to join his sister." She replied, "Those are just a few for Zalgo's house."

"For Zalga's house, there's my brothers stalker, Nina the killer, and tails." Jess replied.

"What about that one?" I asked pointing to a girl with short dark brown hair covered by a black hat, dressed in a sweater and a purple skirt.

"That would be Bex," Jess replied, "She's apart of Slendermans house and is dating Ticci Toby."

"She friendly?" I asked.

"Depends, she doesn't like to be called short along with another girl who I don't see at the moment." Natalie replied.

"Duly noted." I said as I walked up to her. "Yo."

Bex looked up at me confused on who I was then looked at Jess, and Natalie.

"Who's this?" Bex asked the two girls.

"Jimmy, he's new." Jess replied.

"Right." Bex said, "Well nice to meet you, names Bex, yes I know i'm short but I can be quite deadly."

"I WANT MY COOKIES!" A high pitch voice shouted as I saw a girl chasing a guy that was wearing a blue mask similar to eyeless Jackie's.

"And here comes Liz and her boyfriend, Eyeless Jack." Jess said.

They both stop and looked at me.

"Isn't that the one your sister has been talking about nonstop about?" The girl named Liz asked.

"Yeah, don't see what's so special about him." Jack replied.

"Ouch." Jess said as they walked up to me.

"But, he did bet her in a sparring match so he has to have something." Liz then said.

They were now circling me trying to figure out how I did it. To say the least it was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Has my sister try to go for your liver?" Jack asked.

"Not… that I know of." I replied, "Names Jimmy."

"I'm Eyeless Jack, twin brother of Jackie, this here is my girlfriend Liz." He said.

"Hello." Liz said giving a small wave.

"Careful, she's like Bex when it comes to being called short, but worse when she doesn't get her cookies." Natalie replied.

"JIMMY!" I heard a voice shout from behind us.

As I turned around, I felt weight on me as Jack's twin sister tackled me.

"WHY!" I shouted as i landed on the ground.

"HIDE ME!" She then demanded.

I looked at her confused as I saw Benny and a male version of her with an evil grin on their faces.

'Oh Joy, there's two of them…' I thought.

"What did you do now?" Jack, Bex, and Lizz asked.

"Well, I decided it will be fun to get back at them for all their pranks they've pulled on us." Jackie replied.

"And you plan to use me as a human shield?" I asked pushing her off as I got up.

"YUP" She replied smiling innocently.

I looked at Benny and her doppelganger and saw that they had what looked to be pies in their hands.

"Yeah, no, you can have fun with this one." I said as I turned around only to find no one was there.

Not even Jess or Natalie.

"... fuck…" I said as I turned around.

"Even better~" Benny cooed.

"Now, come on, let's be rational here, I had no part in whatever Jackie…." I said but was interrupted by a pie flying pass my head. "Yup, should've seen that coming."

I quickly turned by my heel and quickly started running as pies began flying pass my head.

"COME ON GUYS, WHY ME!" I shouted.

"Because, we can't let these pies go to waste" Ben replied as he ran in front of me.

"HAVE YOU EVER TRIED EATING THEM!" I asked.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, plus, they're not really eatable." Ben added

"HAHAHA!" An insane laugh sounded from behind us.

We all stopped and slowly turned around and saw Laughing Jill with a birthday cake and a wedding cake.

"Run?" I asked.

"Yup." The twins replied.

We both ran instantly as the birthday cake flew past my head and hit Stryker in the head. We all slow down and processed what happened. Jill was the first one to burst out laughing followed by Benny, then Ben and finally me. Stryker stood there as the cake slipped of his head as he began to twitch in the shoulder.

"WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT!" He shouted as he pulled out a Katana causing all of us to shut up but Jill was still snickering.

"Well why don't you look at the time it's half past my wrist, I should get going." I said as I grabbed Ben and Benny and quickly ran.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Jill shouted.

"You threw it, not us." I replied as we went into the school.

~First hour: Art~

I slammed my head on the table I sat at as I heards someone sit in the seat next to me. I looked up and saw Tami looking at me with a confused look.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Three people, Jill, Ben, and benny, four if you count Stryker." I replied.

"You ran into Stryker?" She asked in disbelief.

"Twice, the second time was kind of humorous." I replied.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Laughing Jill said as she bursted into the room making me jump.

"H-hey Jill, had fun?" I asked nervously.

"FUN!?" She raged, "I ALMOST GOT CUT IN HALF BY HIM."

"But you didn't." Tami said causing me to snicker.

"Miss Jill, if you're quite done, please have a seat so we can start." The teacher said as he came in.

When I saw who it was my back began to hurt. It was Splendorman. He looked around the room to see if everyone was here but stopped when he spotted me.

"Class, we have a new student." He said pointing towards me, "Can you come up here real quick Jimmy."

I nodded and went next to him.

"This is Jimmy, he'll be with us for the remaining of his schooling." He introduced me, "Treat him with respect."

"That's right, he even beat Jackie in a sparring match." Jill said smirking.

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked.

"Okay to be fair, I just kept dodging and got on hit one maybe two hits on her." I replied, "Three if you count me dodging causing her to face plant into one of the poles in the ring."

"And he's quite the hugger." Splendy said.

'Oh no… back… i'm so sorry.' I thought as I got crushed by Splendy's arms.

~Second hour: Language arts~

Well, I'm not sure if I should be worried or be happy. Jess was in my second hour class but so was Stryker.

'If we have assigned seats, please don't put me near Stryker.' I thought.

"Ah you must be Jimmy," A deep musky voice said.

I turned around and blinked a few times.

"Wait… aren't you… Jack the Ripper?" I asked looking at him.

"Ah you've heard of me then, yes I am, and before you ask, like Slenderman and his siblings I was one of the originals." He replied, "You'll be sitting next to Jess."

I looked and saw that Jess was next to….

"Joy near Stryker." I said groaning slightly.

I walked towards that seat. I couldn't help to notice that Stryker was growling slightly. I quickly scooted closer to Jess since I know for a fact that Stryker doesn't like me. Even worse when that cake splattered against his face.

"What did you do to piss him off now?" Jess asked me quietly.

"Jill, cake, shitty aiming." I replied.

"Ohhhh" She said.

"Sorry I'm late." a girl with long black hair, tanish porcelain skin, black eyes, wearing dark purple clothing.

"Ah Natalia, good of you to finally appear to school." Ripper said, "please take your seat."

She nodded and took her spot in the front row. With that class has officially started.

'Other than sitting next to someone who hates my guts, first day's not so bad.' I thought.

~Third Hour: Chemistry~

'Why must luck hate me' I thought as Stryker was sitting at a table across from mine.

Apparently the people he's sitting with are the others from Zalgo's and Zalga's house. They were all glaring at me. Except for the one with yellow fur. She was just jamming out to music as she worked on what the teacher, who were Masky and Hoodie.

"Is there a Mr. Lawhorn?" Hoodie asked as he looked around.

"Over here." I said waving my hand in the air.

"Welcome to the school, we expect you to be respectful to both your teachers and peers." Masky said.

I nodded as we continued with work.

~Fourth period: Math~

YES! A class without Stryker. But Benny, Ben, and Jackie were in my next class and Jackie was glaring at me.

"What did I do now?" I ask as I sat next to her, across from Ben.

"The whole school now knows of my defeat." She replied, with venom in her voice, "I wonder who could of told them… oh wait."

"Before you jump to conclusions, no it wasn't me." I said. "It was Jill. She told all of first hour."

"God damn her." Jackie spat under her breath

"So how's your guys day going?" I asked.

"Meh, could be better." Benny replied. "How about you."

"Let's, see, this is my first class without Stryker." I replied

"Wow, that must be terrible luck." Jackie said.

"But it's been interesting." I said.

"Don't worry, it's going to get more interesting in theater arts." Jackie said.

"How'd you know I have theater arts?" I asked looking at her.

"Slenda gave us a copy of your schedule." Benny replied.

"Makes sense." I said, "Well, what's going to happen?"

"That is a secret~" Jackie said, putting her finger to where her mouth would be over her mask in a shushing sign.

I nodded and turned towards the front but froze when I felt a lengthy hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to my class Jimmy~" Offenderman said looking down at me. "I've been told you're a genius at math."

"Yup." I said as I slowly looked up at him. "Can… you please take your hand off?"

"As you wish." He said as he went to the front. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this cutie in the front is our newest student Jimmy."

Jackie and Benny were doing there best trying to hold in their laughs.

'Please let this class go by quickly.' I thought as he started teaching.

~Lunch~

"That was the most awkward class I have ever had in my class…" I said as I sat down with my food next to Jackie.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"Offenderman had started flirting with him as soon as he spotted him." Jackie replied laughing.

"You poor soul." Jess said trying to hold in her laugh.

"Fuck you…" I said glaring at her.

"Not with that attitude." She said, her smile growing bigger as if she was smirking.

"What's your next class?" Jane said as she sat down next to me.

"Don't you all have my schedule?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure it's correct." She replied.

"History." I said.

"Well, looks like we have the same class together." Jack said as he came to the table along with Liz.

"And it's Slenderman teaching so you shouldn't have to much problems." Liz said.

"Unless one of his previous classes pissed him off." Jackie added.

I don't even want to know how bad Slenderman is when he's pissed.

"HEY!" A voice shouted at us from behind us.

We all looked behind us and saw Stryker with a tall, black haired, spiky spiral long nose. I instantly assumed that was Laughing Jack. Along with them was Nina, Tails and the chick that came to second hour late. I believe her name was Natalia. But from what I understood, she's not on either side.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jess hissed.

"I want to know why he's here!" Laughing Jack replied growling.

"Because, Slenda wants to try something new." Jill replied, walking behind us.

"Well, it's a stupid reason, he looks weak." Tails said smirking.

"Tails…. Don't" Stryker said.

"What, by why not?" She asked irritated.

"He defeated Eyeless Jackie in a sparring match." He replied, "Zalgas and Zalgos has heard about this and has taken an interest in him."

"That's why we're here?" Nina asked.

"Yes." Stryker replied.

"Well, sorry to tell you this, but I'm already with Slenda's house." I said looking at him.

"Figured." He said growling lowly, "We were told to take you by force if you didn't come willingly."

"Not on our watch." Slenda said.

We all put our attention on her as she came with her brothers and Jack the Ripper.

"He doesn't have a choice." Stryker said scowling.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I have and don't have?" I said glaring at him.

"Someone who's stronger than you'll ever be in that human form." He replied.

"If you want him, you have to get through us." Jackie said stepping in front of me with the others.

"Stryker come on it's not worth it." Nina said but started to blush madly when who I assumed to be Jeff the Killer came by. "H-h-h-hi J-j-Jeff."

"Nina, Stryker, Tails." Jeff said, "Why are you trying to against their rule?"

"Zalgas and Zalgos has demanded for us to bring them Jimmy so they can make him a proxy." Tails replied, "But since one of our strongest is all goo, goo, gah, gah, that will have to be postponed."

Stryker growled lowly and walked away with the rest. Natalia looked behind and gave us an apologetic look. I sighed as they disappeared around the corner and looked at Jeff.

"So, you must be the new student everyone is talking about." He said turning towards me. "Names Jeff if you haven't guessed by now."

"Jimmy, pleasure to meet you." I said looking at him which caused Jane to scoff slightly.

"Likewise, well, I better get going, bells gonna ring soon." He said before running off as Jane started chasing him.

"Does Jane always do that when Jeff comes around?" I asked.

"Yup." Jess replied.

"Well I better get to class as well." I said as I began walking there.

"I'll see you there." Jess, Jill, and Jackie said in unison.

"That's not creepy at all." I said.

~Fifth period: History~

"Wait, I was told you were the Principle." I said looking at Slenderman.

"Yes, that I am, but also, since we don't have any history teachers available, I am your teacher till we are able to get one." Slender informed.

"Why not have Angel or Ann do it?" I asked.

"That… is a good idea, I'll ask them when I see them again." He said taking the suggestion in mind. "Now you may sit wherever you want, but I suggest you sit near your three friends."

"Where would they be seated?" I asked.

"The first three seats in the back, you'll take the fourth." He replied.

I nodded and took that seat. When everyone began entering the room, Jackie's face seemed to light up when she saw that I was in the back. Jill gave me a teasing smirk, and Jess… well it's hard to see what she's feeling because of that smile. So far so good. Tails then walks in as she scans the room. Her eyes locked onto me and smirks.

'Oh boy, what is she planning.' I thought as she began walking to me pass Jess, Jill and Jackie.

"Hey, why don't you sit up front with me." She asked bending down towards me crossing her arms.

"Why?" I asked, "Last I checked, you didn't want anything to do with me except for trying to get me on your side."

"Actually, I could care less if you do or not. Besides, Zalgas nor Zalgos can control any of us while at school." She replied, "So how about it?"

"Thanks for the offer Tails, but I'm going to sit to people I'm more familiar with, maybe in a different class." I said.

She huffed before walking away, "Have it your way."

"You have taken care of that quite well, what did she want anyways?" Jackie asked as she sat next to me.

"Wanted me to sit next to her." I replied, "Saying that while they're at school, Zalgos nor Zalgas has any control over them."

"Wait, what?" Jill asked.

"That's what she told me." I replied, "Not sure if she was lying to get me to join their side or was actually telling the truth."

"Interesting, we'll talk about it with the Slenders." Jess said, but for now, let's get to work on our assignment."


	4. Chapter 4-1: Jimmy backstory

Chapter 4.1: Jimmy's back story.

A/N: the next couple chapters are all the oc's backstories. Note that not all the oc's belong to me. Bex, Natalia, Stryker and Lizz are not my oc's. I'm going to have who they belong to write their backstories. Mine is up first. LET'S BEGIN!

~Sixth hour: Creative writing~

This hour is going to be interesting, form what I'm told, Stryker, Bex, Natalia, and Liz are in this class and our assignment is to tell our past life and how we became apart of the creepy pasta. Being that I'm new to the school, Slenda thought it would be a good idea for me to start.

"Oh boy here we go. First off, I have no parents, I have three siblings, and I was born on September 26, 1998." I started

~Flashback~

"James Nightly Lawhorn!" My mother shouted angrily.

"Yes mama?" I asked as I walked down to the living room to see my mother holding a bottle of beer in her hands.

'She's drunk again…' I thought as I looked down sadly.

"Why… a-aren't you in bed yet?" She slurred.

"Because it's only seven at night…" I replied only to get slapped across the cheek.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She shouted.

"I… yes mama…" I said looking down on the verge of tears.

"You gonna cry because mama slapped you?" My father asked, even more drunk than my mom was.

"No…" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Good, didn't want to think my son was a pussy." He said, grabbing me by the hair pulling me close to him. "Or else I would have to kill ya."

I knew that it was only the alcohol speaking, but those words still hurt.

"Go to your room and don't come out till the morning." My mother demanded.

I nodded slowly and ran up to my bed slamming the door shut and locking it. I grabbed out a book I had 'borrowed' from my eldest sister's room and found what I wanted. At that time, I thought it would only hurt them badly. Not kill them. I had done what it what it said to do. It said that it would take two to three weeks to take effect. When the cops appeared at the door telling us the news, my eyes widen, and I began shaking. My sisters asked me what I did because they found that book in my room.

They didn't say exactly how they died, they just said that they were in accident. Somehow, when I started elementary school, some people had found out what I've done. My sisters would stop talking to me when I'm at home. The only time they did was to ask me what I wanted to eat for dinner.

Then when my best friend died. I was also blamed for that one which caused my outburst on my bully. But, when I snapped, I didn't want to leave a couple of bruises or broken bones, I wanted to make sure that he was six feet below the ground. When I calmed down, I quickly apologized. But that didn't stop from me being expelled along with the bully. Three weeks later, the school blew up with everyone inside it. I didn't know how. Didn't know why. But it did. There was no evidence of bombs or anything. I thought spell craft, but we got rid of that book when our parents died so something won't happen.

"Jimmy, I want you to be honest, did you have to do anything with the school blowing up?" My sister asked.

"No. I didn't. I might have hated it there, but I would never do something like that." I replied looking her in the eye.

"Alright. Thanks for being honest." She said before heading back to her room.

But that didn't stop my bully to spread rumors after that. My sister was gone, so no one was there to vouch for me. So, I fled the city and went to a new school where I met all my old friends and one who I used to call my girlfriend.

"New school let's hope I can keep my past behind me…. And hidden." I said to myself.

As I was walking into the school some random guy came up to me all friendly like.

"Hey there!" He shouted swing his arm around my shoulder, "Names John, I'll be showing you around the school today."

John had short black hair, glasses and a hoodie that says, don't make war, make peace.

"Thanks, I'm Jimmy." I replied looking at him weirdly, "Are you always this friendly?"

"YUP!" He replied smiling goofily.

He was the first friend I have made at the school and soon became my best friend. The second person I met was a girl named Maria. She had long, wavy red hair and amazing green eyes. She was a few inches shorter than me and only an inch shorter than John.

"Hey there." She said smiling kindly. "are you new?"

"Yup, in fact, I'm the one who will be showing him around." John said glaring at her.

"Ugh, why of all people did you have to run into him?" she groaned.

"Do you guys have a history or something?" I asked looking at them.

"They used to date. Now they have a rivalry." Another girl with medium black hair replied, "I'm Alex by the way."

"I swear to god if they start singing anything you can do I can do better, I'm walking away." I said causing Alex to laugh.

"They actually did that." Alex said as she calmed down.

With in the second month, Maria and I had started dating. No, I didn't ask her… she asked me. I wasn't expecting that to happen. I had said yes. When our friends heard the news, they all cheered for us.

"About time you guys got together." John said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Jimmy, we all saw how you were looking at her." Alex replied. "Even she noticed. She waited till you asked but got tired of waiting."

I looked at Maria and she just smiled and shrugged. I smiled and shook my head. This year was going to be amazing. That was until my old bully came to that school. My heart sunk instantly when I saw him and my friends seemed to noticed.

"What's wrong." Maria asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"My old bully from one of my old schools is here." I replied, "Remember when I told you guys what happened to my parents."

"Yeah, what about it?" John asked.

"He found out and turned the whole school against me." I replied, "Now he's here."

"Don't worry, we'll be at your side no matter what." Alex said smiling.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little killer." The bully said walking up to me.

"Hello Hunter." I said looking up at him.

"Missed me?" He asked smirking more.

"Nope, in fact, till you came, I completely forgotten about your ugly ass face." I replied.

"HAH!" He laughed, "If anyone's ugly, its you. I bet you don't even have a girlfriend yet."

"That is where you're wrong." Maria said hugging me from the side. "I'm his little snuggle bear."

"Wait, how the hell did you get a smoking babe like that?" He then asked, clearly shocked. "You're too fucking ugly."

"Not everything is about looks Hunter." I replied.

"Oh really, did you tell them about your past?" He asked, smirking as if he had won.

"Yup, and we understood that he didn't mean for that to happen." John said.

"Even the school." He asked.

"Yup." Alex replied.

"Wow, you guys must be freak lovers." Hunter huffed, "He's going to do the same thing to this school once he gets tired of it, which would be in a month."

"Well, considering that I've been here for more than a month, I say that you're an asshole who thinks that he can pick on others, so he can feel better about himself." I said glaring at him.

"Why you little…." He said getting ready to punch

"That will be enough!" A teacher shouted. "HUNTER IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

"You got lucky little shit." He said before walking away.

I sighed in relief as I looked at my friends.

"You guys are amazing." I said smiling, kissing Maria.

"What are friends for?" Alex said. "Now come on. Don't want to be late for class."

We nodded and headed to class. When school was over I went home and saw a letter from my third sister in the mail.

'Hey Jimmy, I know things have been rough lately, but I am glad to hear that you have made friends and gotten a girlfriend. Lydia and Lisa say hi by the way. I hope we see each other soon.

Love

Mindy Lawhorn'

I smiled as I read it and put it on my desk and began writing back to her. After the letter was finished, I started on my homework and then went to bed after getting something quick to eat.

"Wonder what tomorrow will have in store." I said as I drifted into sleep.

That school year went by awesomely. Even Hunter had become one of my friend and started to date Alex. When the second year came, my heart had broken into million of pieces. I had found Maria riding John roughly, shouting his name in the locker room in the gym. What made it worse is what she had said.

"Oh, I love you much more than Jimmy, why did I ever leave you." She moaned as she went faster.'

I left the room and quickly ran away bumping into Alex and Hunter.

"Hey J… what's wrong." She asked as she noticed the tears on my face.

"Go look in the locker rooms." Was all I said.

Hunter went and when found what I meant, he started yelling.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Hunter shouted.

"H-h-hunter, what are you doing here?" Maria asked as if she was out of breath.

"When I saw Jimmy in tears, I came to see why." He replied, "How could do this to him!?"

Alex grabbed me and ran to the locker rooms and saw Maria and John naked.

"Well, he wasn't pleasing her." John replied not breaking a sweat.

That pissed Hunter off and punched him hard in the face.

"I MIGHT HAVE BEEN A BULLY TOWARDS JIMMY, BUT I WOULD NEVER STOOP THAT LOW!" Hunter shouted.

"I… it was a spur of a moment I swear it won't happen again." Maria said.

"Can it Maria." I said looking at her. "Don't talk to me. Don't come near me. Don't even smile at my direction. Where through."

"What why!?" She asked.

That irritated me even more.

"Why?" I repeated, "Well let's see, you said you love him more than me while riding him. Hmmm I don't know. Figure that on your own fucking slut."

Before Maria could say anything, I left and went home. My sister called when she heard that I left school without permission all pissed off but calmed down when I told her the story. I asked her if I could move and she agreed. The next day I informed Hunter and Alex that I was leaving.

"Good luck man." Hunter said patting my back, "Hope to see you soon."

"Yeah, better call or I will come down there and kick your ass." Alex said hugging me.

"Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do that?" I asked causing her to chuckle.

"A crappy one." She replied, "Be safe."

"I will." I replied.

"JIMMY WAIT!" I heard Maria shouted.

I looked back and saw that she was running towards me. When she got to me, she was panting.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Away from here." I replied.

"What... will you come back?" She asked.

"If I do, it won't be for you." I replied. "Don't ask why. You know why."

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes but nodded. I left and that was the last time I saw Maria and John. I kept to my promise and kept in touch with Alex and Hunter. They would sometimes come and visit. Though when they do I never know.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." I said as there was knocking at the door.

When I opened the door, I smiled as I saw Alex and Hunter.

"You guys really need to start notifying me before you come." I said as I hugged them both.

"Nah, that wouldn't be fun now would it?" Alex asked smiling.

"True, so how things going?" I asked looking at them.

"Good, Maria wouldn't stop begging to come with." Hunter replied. "John is in jail for assaulting her."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, in fact that's why they broke up the first time." Alex replied. "But this time, he almost killed her."

"I might not have good terms when it comes to Maria but killing and physically abusing her is something I would never want." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"She wants to know if you can forgive her." Hunter said.

"I'm easy to forgive people so yes, but I won't get back together with her." I said looking at him.

"Tell me about it, the moment I said I was sorry, you brought me into a hug and said it was alright." He said laughing slightly.

"You made up for the bullying by protecting me when needed." I said, "I'd do the same for you as well."

They were visiting for a week, so he spent plenty of time together. On the fifth day, my sisters came and we all had a barbeque.

"You must be Alex." Mindy said shaking Alex's hand.

"Yup, the female best friend of your brother and this is my boy…" Alex said.

"Hunter, thank you for stopping your bullying on him." Mindy said.

"Hey, he was right, I only did it because of how crappy my life was back at home when my dad was around." Hunter said. "In fact if he didn't find me in the park that one time, I would probably wouldn't have stopped so it's all because of him showing me what kindness can be."

"True, he was always kind hearted." She said smiling, "Though he made some mistakes in his past."

"It still haunts him you know that right?" He asked.

"What happened with our parents?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied, "He has nightmares of it and wish he could stop it from happening."

"It always had." Lisa said walking up to him, "and us walking out on him didn't make things any better. It added more to the guilt."

"FOODS DONE!" I shouted from the grill.

"God damn your slow." Lydia jokes.

"Ah careful you might be the eldest, but I can always give your serving to Hunter." I joked back.

"YES PLEASE!" Hunter shouted.

"You wouldn't." She asked.

"Nah, not that cold hearted." I replied handing her a plate.

"TRAITOR!" Hunter shouted causing us to laugh.

That week went by quickly and Hunter and Alex had to leave. I was with them at the airport with Mindy.

"If I hear you getting in trouble, I will come down and kick your ass personally." Hunter said.

"Same thing can go for you." I said fist bumping him. "Tell Maria that she is forgiven but we wont start where we left off."

"Got it." He said.

"Not forgetting about me, are you?" Alex asked.

"Nah, just couldn't see you short stack." I teased.

"I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" She shouted punching my arm slightly.

"True, you're not as short as a leprechaun, but you're still a hobbit." I said laughing.

"FUCK YOU!" She shouted.

"Nah, not with that attitude, plus your hunters." I said patting her head, "See ya soon."

She huffed crossing her arms before leaving.

"What, no hug?" I asked.

She laughed and came back and hugged me.

"See you soon." They both said.

A week after that, I found out that there's a forest that has a trail. I figured that once I was finished with homework I would go for a walk. That's how I came here now.

~end of flashback~

"Well thank you Jimmy for sharing your story." Slenda asked as I went to take my seat, "Next up is Liz."


	5. Chapter 4-2: Liz

Chapter 4.2 Liz's backstory

(Liz's p.o.v.)

My story started out when I was about ten years ago. I'm nineteen so it was about when I was nine. If you guys haven't guessed by now which would be disappointing unless you're Jimmy, I've been crazy for as long as I can remember.

~Flashback~

"Liz sweetie, it's time to go!" My mother shouted from the living room.

"COMING~" I shouted back as I ran down the stairs.

We were going out to eat with one of their friends. I ran up and hugged my mom and dad as we went out. I mainly stayed in my room keeping to myself because most people think that I'm crazy. I mean, just because I find entertainment in seeing blood doesn't mean I'm going to do anything. Maybe. So my parents would take me out every weekend so I wouldn't be to isolated for the rest of my life.

"How's school going?" Their friend Larry asked smiling down at me.

"Good, I'm passing." I replied glaring at Larry.

I didn't like Larry. Never have, never will. Something about him just doesn't feel right. But his son Benjamin. I hate the most of all. He thinks that just because my parents and his father are friends, he could bully me and pick on me and shrug it off as playing.

"Hey there friend!" Benjamin said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Please don't touch me." I said taking his arm off roughly.

"What's wrong. Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked.

"No, now get away from me." I replied.

"Fine, have it your way." He said walking to his father.

"Liz, why can't you get along with Benjamin?" Dad asked.

"He picks and prods at me." I replied, "He's going to get what's coming to him one of these days."

"Well try to get along for tonight ok" Mom said.

I nodded and the night went well. Then when my parents had to go for a week i had to stay with Larry and Benjamin for a while. I hated every minute of it. The last day I was there, I snapped. Benjamin had pushed me down the stairs. Nothing was hurt but I was extremely pissed. I got up and slammed him against the wall, rage in my eyes.

"L-liz, let's not be to hasty now." He said nervously, "I'm sorry…"

I punched him in the gut causing him to cough. After a couple of punches in, his father pulled me off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" His father asked, pissed.

"YOUR SON THAT'S WHAT HE PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS!" I shouted back.

"It was an accident!" Benjamin defended.

"BULLSHIT!" I shouted.

"You are no longer welcome here." His father said, his face red with anger.

"Do you really think I care if I'm welcomed here or not?" I asked giggling slightly.

When my parents came home I told them my side of the story. They agreed to not have me go back there but also grounded me for retaliating like i did.

Four years has passed since then and my mind was slowly becoming worse by the second. I had gotten into a fight with my parents because of all the fights I had gotten into at school. I usually don't start them. When it started i began fighting with the intent to kill. The school said that they wouldn't press any charges since the kid did start it but next time they will have no choice but to do so.

"When will you learn not to retaliate like that?" My father asked.

"And what tell a principle or a teacher who doesn't do shit?" I asked with venom in my voice. "I'm sorry but doing so won't solve anything."

"Then come to us." My mother said.

"I tried so many fucking times but, everytime I do, you guys say that it will stop and if it doesn't go to a teacher." I informed. "So I gave up."

They looked at me and than at each other.

"What exactly did the kid do?" Dad asked.

"He called me a slut." I replied, "I called him a dickface. He didn't take to kindly to that punched me in the face. I snapped as soon as he did."

"Honey, we wish you would stop this fighting" Mom said hugging me. "It isn't the best way to solve problems."

"I'll try, but no promises." I said.

"That's our angel, now come dinners ready." Dad said ruffling my hair, "But, you're grounded from your phone for a month ok."

I nodded and went down stairs. A couple of days later i had completely lost my mind. I had a knife in one hand and a gallon of gas in the other. I walked up to my parents who were in the kitchen at the moment.

"Hey hon.. Liz…. what are you doing with the knife and gas?" My father asked.

I said nothing but smiled darkly and charged at him, plunging the knife into his chest. I pulled the knife out and rammed it back in, repeating the process a good times. My mom screamed loudly as she saw what was happening. I turned around and saw my mom cover her mouth, tears strolling down her cheeks.

"W-why Liz….?" She choked.

I didn't say anything but got up and slowly began walking towards my mother. She was too frightened to even move so it made it easier for me to claim her life. Once my parents were both dead, I took the gas and began pouring it all over the house before grabbing a lighter and setting the house on fire. Unfortunately I was late to get out and half my body caught on fire from head to toe. I screamed in pain as I tried to find a way out to no avail. I then felt arms wrap around my upper body and drag me out of the house.

(Eyeless Jack's p.o.v.)

I was walking through the town looking for a new victim. I looked around and saw smoke coming from a house just up the hill.

"Oh goody, free food~" I said smirking to myself.

I quickly ran there and when I got closer, I heard a girl screaming in pain. I broke into the house and found a girl who was burning badly. I grabbed her and pulled her out. When i got her out, she was, what I thought dead. I grabbed my tool and started to cut into her until she punched my face.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" She shouted angrily.

"O-oh you're alive…" I said, frightened slightly. "What happened."

"I happened. I killed my parents and set the house on fire." she said, "Now who the fuck are you?"

"I'm eyeless Jack, I'm the one who pulled you out." I replied, "you."

"Liz…" She said.

"Well, why not come with me, i'm sure Slenderman would accept you into our family." I suggested.

"Seeing that I have nowhere else to go, sure why not." She said.

~end of flashback Liz's p.o.v.~

"That's my life." I said looking at everyone.

"So that's why you wear a mask." Jimmy said.


	6. Chapter 4-3: Strykers Back story

Chapter 4.3: Strykers back story

"Stryker you're next." Slenda said.

(Strykers p.o.v.)

"My name is Stryker Elemental. I am a proxy of Zalgo's house. My backstory is a bit, brutal, so let's begin."

I was walking home one night from a date with my girlfriend. We had been together for about two months, and our relationship was going strong. I had just dropped her off, and was heading back to my place. I was twirling my favorite weapon the karambit around, when I suddenly got a chill down my spine. That was hard to do since I was a soldier for about two years, and I saw plenty of things, so I went straight to full alert mode. Next thing I knew I got a call from my girl, and she was scared. I heard her say someone was trying to break in and then I heard glass shatter just as the phone hung up. I turned and sprinted back to her house, not paying any attention to the creepy being staring me down from the shadows. I got to her apartment about a minute later, and saw the broken door. I ruch inside, karambit drawn, and ready to kill a bastard.

"If you are in here make yourself known!" I shout into the rooms, hoping to get the burglar give away his position. Unfortunately there were three of them. The poor bastards never stood a chance as I attacked them. The first guy went down quickly with the blade entering his temple.

"What the fuck man! We just wanted the money!" the second dude shouted. I glared at him, then engaged him in hand to hand combat. He was inexperienced, and quickly lost what advantage he had at the beginning of the fight. After a quick struggle, I got behind him to try and make him pass out in a sleeper hold.

" stop struggling unless you wanna die as well" I growl, trying to keep him contained.

"Go...suck...a...cock" He choked out, earning a slit throat and snapped neck for his trouble.

Now the third guy was wise. He put down his knife, and got down onto the floor. I saw what looked to be blood on the knife, but not a lot of it.

"Whose blood is that?" I ask roughly, throwing him towards the knife.

"Just some girl, she's in the bedroom." He whimpers, cowering under my glare. I tie him to the dining table, then sprint into her room, to find her on the bed, covered in cuts and bruises. Parts of her clothing was torn, and it looked as if the thugs were gonna have some fun with her. I run over to her side to comfort her.

"Babe, your alright, shhh, it's me, Stryker. I'm right here." I pull her against my chest feeling her weep into my shirt.

"They hurt me, and they were gonna do things to me." she sobs out. I slowly put her down, and tell her i'll be right back. I storm out to the last thug, and he just cowers down, feeling my hate and anger rolling off of me.

"You little shit. You fucking little BITCH!" I spat at him, causing him to cower down even more.

"I-I-I'm sorry man, I was just having fun, I did" he was cut off as I slam the knife into his right shoulder, piercing all the way through the flesh, muscle, and bone into the table leg. He screams in pain, and I stop him with a slap to the face.

"What were you gonna do, huh?" I ask, picking out a really sharp blade from the knife holder in the kitchen.

"We were just gonna screw her, take the money and run. We weren't - AAAAHHHH!" The dude screams as the blade runs straight through his kneecap.

"Now what else were you gonna do.' I grab another knife.

"Just leave her on the bed, we didn't plan on killing her. What is she to yGGAAHH!" He shouts as the third knife gets run through his wrist.

"She is my girlfriend you dumbass, and anyone who hurts her DIES!" I yell into his face. I then smirk at him.

"But not before paying for what they did." he stares in pure horror as I pull out the blade hiding under the coffee table across the room. It was a two foot long katana that was perfect replica of the one off of the Blade trilogy. I walk towards him swinging the sword around skillfully before ending up in front of him.

"What's your name" I ask the thug.

""W-w-what?" The thug looks at me in shock.

"Did I fucking stutter, what the hell is your name!" I say sadistically.

"James sir, my name is James!" he quickly says, trying to hold back tears from the three blades in his body.

"Well James, just to give you a taste of what my baby would have felt had i not arrived, spread your legs." he instantly complies.

"Alright, now close your eyes." he complies again, and I don't even hesitate. I swing, and with a sickening thud, James loses all of his man hood in one fell swoop. He screams out in pain, unable to keep his eyes closed.

"I told you to close your eyes." I say with a smile, quickly stabbing out both eyes.

"DAMN YOU I HOPE YOU GOT TO HE" He doesn't get the chance to finish as I cut his head clean off.

After cleaning up as much as possible, I rush back into my babes room. She was sitting up, nursing her wounds. I sit and comfort her as I help get the ones on her back and in the spots that she couldn't reach.

"Babe, remember when you said if need be you would run away in order to keep me safe?" she asks as I finish up on the last cut.

"Ya, why?" I inquire.

"You need to do that. Keep contact with me every now and then, but call the cops and then run. I will never forget you." she says, tears forming in her eyes.

"I will love you till the end of the world, and then till the end of time." I look at her, then pull her in for what would be our last kiss.

"That a promise?"

" that's not a promise i will make, because it can be broken easily, but it is a commitment I will make." I say, looking her dead in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that I loved so much. I run my hands through her hair one last time, kiss the top of her head, then run out of the apartment. I run into the woods that lead to the mountains, and didn't stop for a while

A year after living in the wilderness, I had made friends with a pack of wolves, and was out hunting with them one day when something felt off. The pack suddenly got scared, and ran off towards their den. I looked around to see what the danger was, when I saw the shadow pop out of nowhere.

I ran back to my camp as fast as my legs would carry me. At the camp, I pulled out the longbow I had made, and shot it into the face of the bear heading straight for me. As the bear attempted to pull the arrow out, I grabbed Dean, my katana, and rammed it through the bars heart. I grabbed Sam, my karambit, and stabbed it in the eyes for good measure. I sat down and skinned the ber. The hide made really good insulation, so i put it onto my lean to, and started gutting the beast.

I started getting more chills down my spine about halfway through the gutting, so I stopped and went into a meditative position, trying to locate the culprit. Ever since I had run away from the crime scene a year ago, I felt that a supernatural being was watching me, yet I could never locate it. It wasn't any different this time I finished the gutting, put the meat into a pot, and let it stew. I decided to take a nap while waiting for the food to finish.

When i awoke, the first thing I heard was the sound of snoring. I look around me to see that the wolves had come and layed with me to keep me warm from the cold. I smiled and layed back down. That is when I noticed the shadow that was stalking around the camp.

"What the hell?" I whisper. Apparently that got the packs attention, and they all started growling at whatever was outside of the tent. I stood up, and grabbed a throwing knife from next to me, and made a throw at the being. It just turned and looked at me, then disappeared in a flash of red light.I shrugged and layed back down, falling asleep instantly.

All i could remember was the blood I woke up to the sight of the entire pack gutted and brutally killed in their sleep. I stand up, grab all my shit, and ran. That was all a year ago. I was camped out behind a big city that looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. My head had been feeling weird, like someone was trying to take control. I blocked that out, and decided that I would go into the city to see what had changed, and why it looked familiar.

The look on peoples faces as I walked past them covered in blood, dirt, and other bits of nature was priceless. Every now and then i would jump towards an unsuspecting passersby, scaring the shit out of them. I ended up outside of a familiar apartment complex. I go inside and follow my instincts where to go. I find myself outside of a door, and i decide to knock.

"Who is it?" A female voice yells towards the door.

" to be honest, I don't even know anymore." I choke out in my gravelly voice.

"What do you want? " the voice asks again.

"This place seemed so familiar, yet I can't figure out why. I lost my memory about two years ago, yet this place is familiar." I tell the door, which I then hear a small gasp from behind the door.

"Stryker, is that you?" The voice asks hopefully.

"Ya, but I don't remember a lot. Can I come in?" I ask, then hear deadbolts unlocking.

"Stryker, your still alive! The woman wraps me up, filth and all.

" I am so sorry that I can't remember who you are, but I am guessing we were together?" I ask, wiping stray tears off of her beautiful face.

"Yes, we were dating when you were forced to run" The girl says, crying tears of joy.

"Now I remember, the three thugs. Damned I hated them" I smirk at the memory.

"Luckily the cops said they wouldn't chas you because you had good cause to kill them, so you were never wanted." My girl tells me.

Thank the gods, even though they never would have caught me. I have been tracking something the past two years though." I say without missing a beat.

"What is it?" she asks, worry leaking into her voice.

"The same thing that caused those thugs to choose you, the same beast that gutted the wolf pack that I was part of around me while we slept. The same thing that has been stalking me for the past two years, yet I can't catch." I say, looking down at my hands. I feel a shoulder on my hand, then look up into her eyes.

"Does it threaten me?" she asks, giving me her smile, causing my heart to race.

"Yes, and everyone I have ever loved." I growl, getting raged.

"Then go out and kill that bastard, and try not to die. Again" Babe jokes with me.

"No promise, aut necate aut necare." I say, kissing her shoulder

"I know, either kill or be killed. That damned motto." she says, giving me a hug. We exchanged no kisses as I walked out on my girlfriend.

The next three months i spent tracking the stalker I had. One unfortunate night, the beast let me find it.

"If you lay down now, our death will be quick and painless." I shout at the thing.

"You really think you can do that, huh? Well prepare to be amazed." And with that my mind got hit by what felt like tons of cement. I fall to the ground, clasping my head, and crying for help. None came, and after five minutes I was transformed.

"I am Zalgo, your new master. " The monster smirks at me as I stand to attention.

"Awaiting your orders sir!" I say in typical military fashion.

For the next year, I watched as Zalgo killed, tortured, and forced people to be his proxies. He even got a few from the creepypasta houses of Slenderman and was terrifying, and to this day I attempt to break out, but to no avail.

"That is how I became a proxy, and that is my brutal backstory. Thank you for listening." I glare out at the crowd, especially paying attention to Jimmy. I then head back to my seat as the next student is called up.


	7. Chapter 5: Confused feelings

Chapter 5: confused feelings.

A/N: I had lost the idea for Bex's and Natalia's back stories so i skipped them sorry people who own them :\

After everyone went, the bell rang signalling that it was time for seventh hour. Sure enough, it was interesting,

Jane: Anything you can do,

I can do better

I can do anything

Better than you.

Jeff: No, you can't.

jane:Yes, I can.

Jeff:No, you can't.

Jane: Yes, I can.

Jeff: No, you can't.

Yes, I can,

Yes, I can!

Jeff:Anything you can be

I can be greater.

Sooner or later,

I'm greater than you.

Jane:No, you're not.

Jeff: Yes, I am.

Jane:No, you're not.

Jeff: Yes, I am.

Jane: No, you're NOT!.

Jeff:Yes, I am.

Yes, I am!

I can shoot a partridge

With a single cartridge.

Jane: I can get a sparrow

With a bow and arrow.

Jeff: I can live on bread and cheese.

Jane:And only on that?

Jeff: Yes.

Jane: So can a rat!

Jeff: Any note you can reach

I can go higher.

Jane: I can sing anything

Higher than you.

Jeff:No, you can't. (High)

Jane: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Jeff: No, you can't. (Higher)

Jane: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Jeff No, you can't. (Higher)

Jane: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Jeff: No, you can't. (Higher)

Yes, I can. (Higher)

Jane: No, you can't. (Higher)

Jane: Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

Jeff:Anything you can say

I can say softer.

Jane:I can say anything

Softer than you.

Jeff: No, you can't. (Softly)

Jane: Yes, I can. (Softer)

Jeff: No, you can't. (Softer)

Jane :Yes, I can. (Softer)

Jeff: No, you can't. (Softer)

Jane:Yes, I can. (Softer)

YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

Jeff:I can drink my liquor

Faster than a flicker.

Jane: I can drink it quicker

And get even sicker!

Jeff: I can open any safe.

Jane: Without being' caught?

Jeff: Sure.

Jane:That's what I thought-

you crook!

Jeff: Any note you can hold

I can hold longer.

Jane: I can hold any note

Longer than you.

JeffNo, you can't.

Jane:Yes, I can

Jeff: No, you can't.

Jane:Yes, I can

Jeff:No, you can't.

JaneYes, I can

Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-

CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)

Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

Jeff: Anything you say

I can say faster.

Jane: I can say anything

Faster than you.

Jeff: No, you can't. (Fast)

Jane: Yes, I can. (Faster)

Jeff: No, you can't. (Faster)

Jane: Yes, I can. (Faster)

Jeff: Noyoucan't. (Faster)

Jane: YesIcan! (Fastest)

Jeff: I can jump a hurdle.

Jane:I can wear a girdle.

Jeff: I can knit a sweater.

Jane:I can fill it better!

Jeff: I can do most anything!

Jane: Can you bake a pie?

Jeff: No.

Jane: Neither can I.

Jeff:Anything you can sing

I can sing sweeter.

Jane: I can sing anything

Sweeter than you.

Jeff: No, you can't. (Sweetly)

Jane: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

Jeff: No, you can't. (Sweeter)

Jane: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

Jeff: No, you can't. (Sweeter)

Jane: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

Jeff: No, you can't, can't, can't

Jane: Yes, I can, can, can

Both: Yes, I can! No, you can't!

"I'm done." I said walking off.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Jackie shouted tackling me

"WHY!?" I asked.

"Was it that bad?" Jeff asked.

"No… i just got a feeling that's what you guys would do." I replied, "Why are you on me Jackie?"

"You were leaving" She replied

"Becoming clingy already jackie?" Jess teased walking up to us.

Jackie's face turned bright red as she got up helping me up,

"S-sorry," She said softly before going back to sit down.

I was confused by her actions but shrugged it off and sat next to her as others went on.

Last hour battle class

Hmmm, seems like this class is the most populated class. In fact… the whole school is here. I was watching Jackie and Benny go at it. About two minutes later, Jackie came out victorious.

"Darn it," Benny said pouting, "I thought I had you there."

"Better luck next time." Jackie said as she sat down next to her brother which was on the other side of the room away from me.

"Next up will be our newest member Jimmy, and Stryker." Jeff announced

'FUCK!' I shouted in my mind as I saw Stryker smirk. 'WHY!?'

I hesitantly got up and made my way to the ring.

"Where's your weapon?" Jeff asked looking at me.

"Have none…." I replied.

"You can use mine then." He said handing me his knife. "Ready, go!"

Stryker pulled out his weapon and swung force, giving me little time to dodge, so i just blocked it with my best ability. As he was focusing all of his force into his weapon I used an opening I saw to knee him in the gut causing him to loosen his grip on his weapon and back off. I took this opportunity to kick him in the head while cutting his arm he was holding his weapon in, forcing him to drop it as he hit the ground.

"Winner is Jimmy, well done, but make sure you stay with one of your friends after school." Jeff said patting my shoulder as I handed his weapon back.

I nodded and went to sit back down next to Jess and Jill who was smiling widely.

"You beat two of the strongest people in this school now, you must have a death wish." Jess teased.

"Wait, I thought Jackie was over that now?" I asked confused and concerned.

"Oh, she'll find a way to get you back." She replied as the bell rang, "Well come on, we can't have you unguarded."

I nodded getting up and grabbing my backpack. I looked over to where Jackie was and saw that she wasn't there. She started to ignore me and avoid me after she tackled me to the ground during drama. I sat next to her during this class and she got up and moved not saying anything.

"Hey Jess, did i do something to get Jackie mad at me?" I asked.

"She gets in her moods, she'll be back to normal by the end of the night." She replied, giving me… nevermind, she's always smiling.

"You know, I can't tell if you're angry or happy." I said shaking my head.

"Trust me, you'll know if I'm angry." She said giggling. "Look, if you want, i can talk to Jackie if you want."

"Will you?" I asked.

She nodded and walked off to find Jess leaving me with Jill… she's not here…

"Guys?" I asked looking around. "What happened to guarding me…"

I looked and saw Benny and Ben walking and talking.

"Better than nothing." I said walking towards them, "Hello link look alikes."

"Huh, oh hey Jimmy, where's jess and Jill?" Benny asked.

"Jess went to go find jackie and i have no idea where jill went." I replied.

"Leaving you by yourself, so nice of them." Ben said, "Well you're welcome to walk with us."

(Jackie's p.o.v.)

I was walking out of the school when Jess found me.

"Okay, you have Jimmy worried." Was the first thing she said when she approached me.

"What you mean?" I asked looking at her.

"He thinks you're pissed off at him." She replied, "I mean I'd think the same thing if you get up and sit somewhere else as soon as I sat next to you."

"Oh… that… I, I feel funny around him." I said softly, "my heart beats quicker and it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach."

"Oh~ I know what's wrong~" She cooed.

"W-what?" I asked not liking the tone of her voice.

"You. Love. Jimmy." She replied causing me to go bright red.

"W-w-w-w-what? I… fuck… Ok, I do but, there's not a chance of him loving me back." I said.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Look at me, I have no eyes, grey skin, and sharp teeth." I replied, "He…"

"Jackie are you really that stupid?" She asked interrupting me. "He doesn't care about that. If he did I think he would've said something, or hide from you."

"Still…" I said.

"Go tell him how you feel and see what he says." She said, "The worst thing than telling him and being rejected is not telling him at all"

I sighed looking down. She's right. I will never know till I tell him


	8. Chapter 6: Old friends

Chapter 6: Old friends

(Jimmy's p.o.v.)

School was over and I was on the couch trying to figure out this math problem. This was also a science problem. Having to find the gravitational force. Everytime I get an answer, one of the proxies will check it and tell me that it's wrong. I tried everything but eventually gave up and asked for help.

"I GIVE UP!" I groaned as Benny showed me how to do it, giving me the right answer.

"It's not that hard." She said giggling softly.

"Easy for you to say, I tried everything." I said slamming my head onto the table.

"Well, at least you're done with your homework now." She said patting my head, "I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

I grunted in response just leaving my head there. After a moment of laying my head there, I lifted up to be met by Jackie's eyeless sockets jumping abit. She giggled softly and leaned back.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just hating math right now." I replied.

"So I've heard." She said, "Hey let's head into town for a bit. Get your mind off math for a bit."

"Alright… wait, how? Won't you get noticed?" I asked looking at her.

"When we go into town just for fun and not to kill anyone we appear like any other human thanks to a spell Slenderman did." She replied, "Now come one it will be fun."

I smiled and got up. Once we let Slenda know where we're going, we left.

~Time skip brought to you by Chibi Eyeless Jackie licking a drop of ice cream off of Chibi Jimmy's cheek~

We finally entered town and saw that there was an event going on in the town center.

"Want to go check it out?" I asked looking at her.

"Sure, seems fun." She replied.

I looked over to here and saw that she actually looked human. Her hair was still brown but it was more shinier than usual. Here eyes were a beautiful emerald green color and her skin was a pale peach color matching her eyes and hair perfectly. Her teeth weren't pointy any more and her lips were full and and had pink lip gloss on them.

"Woah." I said in amazement at her looks.

"W-what?" She asked, blushing slightly when she realized I was staring, "Do I look that bad?"

"No, you look beautiful." I replied, "Well I mean you always have."

'WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?' I shouted mentally.

Her face went from peach to a bright red as she froze in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Jackie?" I asked looking at her getting no response, "I think I broke her…."

I poked her cheek and nothing. I looked around and got an idea.

"FREE KIDNEYS ARE OVER THERE!" I shouted.

Nothing. I sighed as I pulled out my phone and called her brother who gave me his number during lunch.

"E.J here." He greeted.

"Hey, it's Jimmy, I think I broke your sister." I said hearing a cough as if he spit something out.

"H-how did you managed that?" He asked.

"I called her beautiful." I replied.

There was a moment of silence before he busted out laughing causing me to move the phone away from my ear.

"HOLY SHIT SHE ACTUALLY REACTED WHEN SOMEONE CALLED HER BEAUTIFUL!" He shouted as he continued to laugh. "First you beaten her in a sparring match and now she doesn't know what to do to being called beautiful. You are now my favorite human."

"This never happened before?" I asked.

"She's been called beautiful or sexy before but she just shrugged them off." He replied.

"Oh… so… how do I fix her?" I then asked.

"Have you tried shouting free kidneyes?" He asked.

"Yup, nothing." I replied.

"Oh boy…" He said, "Try, tickling her. I have to go now, Slenderman needs me."

"Alright…" I said hanging up looking at Jackie, "Well… here goes nothing."

I put my hands on her sides and gave them a squeeze. In an instant she squealed as she tried squirming away."

"No, no, no, don't do that." She said trying not to laugh as I kept tickling her.

"Ah, welcome back to the world of the living." I said stopping. "You froze up there."

"S-sorry about that," She said, her blush going down but still visible, "Shall we head to the event?"

"Yeah." I said walking off, with her next to me.

As we walked, people looked at us. Some jealous, some confused, and some as if they think we're a cute couple. Which confused me.

"It's a beautiful night." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Indeed, it's nice to walk around when you aren't killing someone." Jackie said. "Or getting chased by Zalgo and Zalga's proxies."

"Wouldn't know about the killing part but yeah, today was interesting first day for me." I said chuckling softly.

"Indeed it has. I'm still going to kick your ass for telling everyone you kicked my ass in a sparring match." she said, softly shoving me.

"I told you that was Jill not me." I said, "What are you going to do if I told, someone, that you froze when I called you beautiful."

"Who. Did. You. Tell?." She asked menacingly at me.

"Y-your brother…" I replied, backing away slowly.

"... you're dead…" She said.

"So…. run?" I asked terrified.

"Yup."

~time skip brought to you by Chibi Jackie chasing Chibi Jimmy and tackling him into the event place~

I was on the ground panting heavily as Jackie was on top of me, her hands on each side of my head, her legs on each side of my waist and staring down at me, panting as well. I looked around and saw that people were giving us weird looks.

"Um, Jackie, can you get off?" I asked, "People are staring."

She smirked and got up bringing me with.

"I win." she said. "You can actually run when needed."

"I thought you were gonna kill me." I said looking at her, "You said I was dead."

"True…. Well, at least we got where we needed." She said giggling, "Come on, let's have some fun."

It was a fair and there were couples and families everywhere. Whatever this event is for, it sure is big.

"Do you by any chance know what this event is for?" I asked.

"What's today?" She asked.

"September fourth I believe." I replied.

"It's the music festival, one of the biggest festivals in the city." She answered my previous question.

"Ah, well let's go check out what bands will be singing." I said.

"Silly, the people here are the bands." She said.

"HUNTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" A female voice said that I knew well enough.

A smile grew on my face as I saw my short friend Alex looking at Hunter who was running off somewhere.

"Do you know her?" Jackie asked noticing my smile.

"Yeah, she's one of my old friends before i moved here." I replied, "Let's go say hi."

Jackie nodded as she followed me to Alex, who wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings.

"HI THERE LEPRECHAUN!" I shouted causing her to scream loudly.

I fell on the ground and began laughing.

"ALEX YOU OKAY!?" Hunter shouted running towards her but stopped as he saw me on the ground. "Alex… look behind you on the ground."

She did as she was told and sighed shaking her head.

"I should've known it would be you." she said, "Where the hell have you been?"

"What you mean?" I asked calming down, "Nevermind. I forgot to tell you I moved."

"Again?" Hunter asked. "How come?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but its with bunch of other people who are nice." I replied, "In Fact ones here with me."

I pointed to Jackie who was smiling softly.

"Dude, how the hell did you manage to get a girl like that?" Hunter said, only to be elbowed in the gut."

"Um…. we-" I said but stopped when a voice called out to Hunter and Alex.

"There you guys are, I heard Alex scream is she alright?"

I was frozen. Why was she here. I mean yeah I've forgiven her but I wasn't expecting her to see her so soon.

"Hey Maria, and yeah she's fine, just got scared by an old friend." Hunter replied,

"Old friend… JIMMY!" Maria shouted hugging me tightly.

I didn't do anything. Didn't stop her, didn't hug back. I was confused. After a while I calmed down and hugged back gently.

"Hey there Maria." I said, "mind letting go now?"

She nodded and got off. She smiled but it went away when she saw Jackie, who also had a sour look on her face.

"Do… you two know each other?" I asked, not liking the aura they were giving off.

"Why the hell are you here?" Maria asked, ignoring my question.

"I'm hanging out with my boyfriend." Jackie said pointing to me causing me to cough at this.

"What?" I asked confused

"EXCUSE ME!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Maria shouted.

"Jackie" Jackie replied, "Pleasure to meet the slut who cheated on Jimmy."

I backed away towards Hunter and Alex as they kept arguing.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked.

"I… honestly don't know…" Alex replied,

"Me either." Hunter added.

This kept going till I started to get annoyed.

"Enough you two." I said stepping in between them "Maria, you lost me when you fucked that bastard Jack. I'm sorry to hear that he molested you, i really am. But we're no longer an item, so I don't know why you're so upset about what Jackie called me. Jackie… we'll talk when we get home."

"Alright." Jackie said calming down.

Maria mumbled walking away.

"So, will you two be singing together?" Alex said, trying to break the tension in the air.

"I'm not that good of a singer…" I replied/

"BULLSHIT!" Hunter shouted, "You can sing, i heard you when you where on the track by yourself"

"Fuck, I thought no one heard…" I said.

"Come on, it will be fun." Alex said.

I groaned knowing that they won't stop bugging me if I keep refusing.

"Fine, you win." I said, gaining cheers from them

~Short time skip because i'm too lazy to go through what they did at the fair~

It was now time for the singing competition and it was mine and Jackie's turn. We decided to go with 'Partners in Crime' by set it off.

Jacke:You'll never take us alive

Jimmy:We swore that death will do us part

They'll call our crimes a work of art

Jackie:You'll never take us alive

We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners

Partners in crime

Jimmy: This, the tale of reckless love,

living a life of crime on the run,

I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,

Jimmy: Everybody freeze,

Jacke: nobody move,

put the money in the bag

Jacke:or we will shoot,

Jimmy:Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,

Jackie:Our paper faces flood the streets,

Jimmy: And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...

Jackie:You'll never take us alive

Jimmy: We swore that death will do us part

They'll call our crimes a work of art

Jacke: You'll never take us alive

Jimmy:We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners

Partners in crime

Partners in crime

(Oh, Just try and catch us!)

Jimmy: Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,

Left unaware that the loan store owner won't go down without a fight,

JAckie:Where we gonna go,

Jimmy: he's got us pinned

Jackie:Baby, I'm a little scared

Jimmy: Now, don't you quit

Jackie: He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in,

Jimmy :Our paper faces flood the streets,

And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause...

Jackie: You'll never take us alive

Jimmy: We swore that death will do us part

They'll call our crimes a work of art

Jackie:You'll never take us alive

Jimmy: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners

Partners in crime

Partners in crime

([inaudible] police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)

Jackie:The skies are black with lead-filled rain,

Jimmy:A morbid painting on display,

Jackie:This is the night the young love died,

Jimmy:Buried at each other's side

Jackie:You never took us alive

Jimmy:We swore that death would do us part

So now we haunt you in the dark,

Jackie: You never took us alive,

Jimmy:We live as ghosts among these streets,

Lovers and partners

Partners in crime

Partners in crime

both:Partners in crime

Everyone in the crowd cheered loudly and even more loudly at what Jackie did. My eyes widen widely when I felt her lips press on to mine. I blinked a few times before melting into the kiss and kissed back pulling her close. Alex and Hunter cheered as this happened while maria stomped off.

"Well looks like you two might be the winners." Hunter said, coming onto the stage wrapping his arms around us.

"Yeah, well, even if we didn't win anything, I feel like i won." I said smiling looking at Jackie

"Jackie, can I talk to you?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Jackie replied.

(Jackie's p.o.v.)

Jimmy's friend, Alex pulled me aside with a stern look on her face.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm assuming Jimmy told you about Maria right?" She replied.

"Yeah, the slut who cheated on him, what about her?" I asked.

"Jimmy took that hard. He may say that it didn't hurt him but the look on his face when he left. It's like a part of him left." She explained, "I want your word that you won't do the same thing maria did."

"I won't." I said smiling.

"Good, the last thing he needs is another heartbreak." She then said, "so how long have you known him?"

"Hmm about three weeks." I replied.

"Ahh ok and how do you know Maria?" She then asked, catching me off guard.

"Ummm we… used to go to school when we were kids." I replied, "We used to best friends…"

"Ah, OK." she said, "Well let's get back to your lover boy."

"Yeah, plus, hunter might be pestering him again." I said.

"Well they are best friends." She said.


	9. Vol 1 finale: Chapter 7: powers inside

Volume 1 finale: Chapter 7: Powers inside

(Jimmy's p.o.v.)

We said our goodbyes to Alex and Hunter. Maria was nowhere to be found when we left but I think that's for the best. Seeing how her and Jackie gotten along during the festival. I looked over to Jackie and saw that her normal skin color came back.

"So… did you have fun?" I asked.

"Mhm, had a great time. Well except the parts where Maria was there." She replied, "But I had fun."

"Yeah, plus, i won two things today." I said smiling.

"Oh and what would those be?" She asked, feigning curiosity

"Well one is the singing contest I won with you." I replied.

"What's the other?" She asked, smiling.

"You." I said kissing her cheek.

She smiled and shook her head, "what a charmer."

"I try." I said causing her to giggle.

When we got further into the woods, she stopped, which in turn made me stop and look at her.

"Jackie? You okay?" I asked.

"Oh Jimmy~ Why did you choose them~" A voice that sounded familiar but demonic at the same time.

"Um…. who's there?" I asked.

"Jimmy, get behind me." Jackie ordered.

Not wanting to argue, knowing that whatever or whoever is out there isn't friendly, I obeyed and got behind her, but put my back to hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're watching my back, so I'm watching yours." I replied.

"So romantic~." The voice said, sounding as if they were all around us. "To bad its used on that no eyed slut."

That pissed me off, "Who the fuck are you!?"

"You should know already," they said, "After all, we used to be soooo close~"

Leaves cracked in the trees in front of me as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Maria?" I asked.

"Yes my sweet, dont worry, I'll bring you back to where you belong." Maria replied, a hint of crazy in her eyes.

"Yeah… no…" I said.

"Oh, but see, if you resist, we'll make you." She said, her smile growing more crooked

"We?" I asked.

When she snapped her fingers, Tails, Laughing Jack, Stryker and Nina and a girl with blonde messy jumped down surrounding Jackie and I.

"Sooo who's the blonde chick?" I asked

"Names Alice, pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling kindly.

"You too… i think." I said confused on her kind attitude.

As they stepped closer, Jackie pulled out her weapon while raised my fists.

"HA! He thinks he can take us on with that?" Laughing Jack mocked

"Shut it." Stryker spat, "He's stronger than he looks."

"Please, his victory was given. You were going easy on him." The clown said rolling his eyes, "either that or it was pure luck."

"It wasn't luck and I wasn't going easy on him." Stryker said, "He has something hidden inside that he has yet to tap."

"Oh~ So my darling is special~" Maria said clapping her hands together.

"Please don't call me that, I'm not yours anymore." I said groaning.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, you will always be mine~" She said stepping towards us.

Before she could step any closer, a knife went flying passed me and her, hitting the tree near her.

"You two alright?" Jess asked, jumping down in front of me.

"Hey jess where's you stud of a brother?" Nina asked.

"Unfortunately for you he's taking care of business." Jess replied, "but i brought other friends."

Jill, E.J, and Tami, jumped down. Maria grabbed Jess's knife from the tree and looked at it.

"How can you hurt anyone with this?" Maria asked, cutting herself, drawing blood, "It's not even sharp."

She then through it back to Jess, whom caught it with ease.

"Doesn't need to be, it just needs to do some harm." Jess replied, venom in her voice as she spoke

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Jimmy, if you come with us, no one will get hurt." Tails said, looking at me.

"Nah, I think I'll stay with my friends." I said.

"Then seems like we're gonna take you." Tails said charging at me.

I yelped slightly as I ducked making her land face first into Tami's fist.

"You're fast, but I'm faster." Nina said about to attack only be blocked by jess

"Jimmy, you might want to leave," E.J suggested charging at Alice.

"Right." I said as I spun on my heel only to be blocked by Maria and Stryker.

"Where do you think you're going~" Maria asked.

"Away from here." I replied.

"I see, well I can't let you." She said going to grab me only to be punched into a tree by a raging Jackie.

"Keep you slutty hands off of him." Jackie spat.

"Ohhhh that fucking hurt you bitch." Maria said getting up.

"Good." Jackie said, "I'll do much worse if you keep trying to take him."

Stryker was the only one that wasn't facing anyone. He looked at me and pulled out his weapon.

"I believe it's time for a rematch." He said, his voice going dark.

I groaned knowing this probably wasn't going to end well. He charged at me and began slicing at me which i managed to dodge most of the attacks. I grunted in pain as he cut my arm.

"Now, it's even." He said looking at my bleeding arm.

"How, I don't have a weapon… oh right, well then we can stop right?" I asked.

"Ha, as if." He replied as he attacked again.

I rolled out of the way and found a sturdy enough stick and swung at him hitting him in the head. He groaned in pain rubbing where I hit and looked at me, anger filled his eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that." He said.

"Figured." I said, raising up the stick.

"THAT'S YOUR WEAPON!" Jill asked, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"HEY YOUR FOCUS IS SUPPOSED TO BE ON ME!" Laughing Jack shouted attacking his sister.

"She has a point." Stryker said, "it's not very effective."

"It can be if you know how to use it. Luckily i had a wild imagination when i was a kid."

"What?" He asked confused.

"How else was I supposed to escape from my horrors at school when i was kid." I replied, swinging at him again.

He blocked it with his arm and slashed my leg making me fall to one knee.

"This is the part where you realize your mistake." Stryker said, sending his katana into my chest.

My eyes widen in pain as I coughed up blood. It wasn't long before everything went black.

(Jackie's p.o.v.)

Blood. I'm smelling… no. I turned around and saw Stryker pull his weapon out of Jimmy's chest. Rage filled my body. Maria saw this as well. She went silent as she fell to the ground staring at Jimmy's corpse.

"JIMMY!" I shouted getting everyone to look.

"Uh-oh…" Jess said, "Slendas going to be pissed."

I charged at Stryker, slashing at him with incredible speed.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" I shouted.

(Jimmy's p.o.v.)

Dark. Cold. Why is it cold? Where is everyone?

"You're dead… well somewhat dead." A voice said.

"What? Who's there?" I asked

"Put it simply," the voice replied, "I'm you, well what's inside you."

"How?" I asked.

"All will be explained, but it's time for you revenge, let the rage fill you." A different voice said.

"Wha-" I didn't finish as a bright light filled my eyes

(Jackie's p.o.v.)

Everyone stopped when we heard shuffling where Jimmy was. I looked and saw that his body began to twist and turn and arch in an inhuman way just to get up. When he was fully up, his eyes open wide. But, they weren't his normal eye color. No. instead, they were a crimson red. His mouth curved into a crooked smile. That… isn't jimmy.

"WhO's GoInG fIrSt?" He said, his voice demented and distorted.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, I STABBED YOU IN THE HEART!" Stryker shouted.

"So yOuR GoInG fIrSt!" Jimmy, or who ever is controlling said charging at stryker tackling him.

Stryker tried to attack him but he was to slow. Jimmy, had him by his throat, tightening his grip.

"Jimmy?" Maria asked, terrified.

"That's not Jimmy." I said.

"YoU'rE rIgHt DeArIe. He'S rEsTiNg!" The person controlling Jimmy said, "I aM KrIlEx!"

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"BeCaUsE, JiMmY iS tOo fUcKiNg WeAk tO fIgHt." he replied, "ThErEfOrE He WoN't Be JoInInG yOu fOr A lOnG tImE!"

He slammed Stryker into the ground repeatedly. The other members of Zalga's house aside from Maria sensed the danger they'll be in if they stuck around and ran off leaving stryker for dead.

"SoMe FrIeNdS YoU hAvE STrYkEr!" Krilex spat, "ThEy LeFt YoU fOr DeAd!"

Before he could kill Stryker, a tentacle wrapped around Krilex's waist and pulled him off. We all turned around and saw Slenda and her brothers.

"WhAt Is ThE mEaNiNg Of ThIs!" Krilex shouted but was knocked out.

"What happened here?" Slenderman asked.

"We got ambushed, and Stryker killed… well we think he might be alive." E.J replied.

"Who was controlling Jimmy's body then?" Offender asked.

"He called himself Krilex." Jess replied.

"And these two are the only ones who stayed?" Splendor asked, pointing to Maria and Stryker.

"Yeah." Jill replied.

"W-what's going to happen to Jimmy?" Maria asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He's going to the infirmary as well as your friend. We have some questions for both of you when he gain consciousness." Slenda replied.

"I'll fix their clothes up while they rest." Trenderman said.

I looked at Jimmy's limp body as we walked back to the manor. Slenderman was carrying Stryker while Splendorman carried Maria.


	10. Volume 2: Chapter 8: Enemies to friends

Volume 2: The Proxy-hunters Chapter 8: enemies to friends

(jimmy's p.o.v.)

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes to the blinding light of the infirmary.

"GAH BRIGHTLIGHT!" I shouted pulling the blankets over my head.

"JIMMY!" Sally's voice shouted hugging me.

"Hey there kiddo, you the only one here at the moment?" I asked ruffling her hair.

"Mhm, the others are in the living room with the two newcomers." She replied. "The male one is scary looking."

"New comers?" I asked, "How long have I been out?"

"A month." She replied.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Mhm, everyone gave up on thinking you will wake up." She said, "But not me, I knew you'd come around."

"W-what about Jackie?" I asked.

"Oh, um she won't come out of her room." She replied looking down, "She only comes out for food and to use the restroom."

I got up while Sally looked at me.

"You gonna go visit her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I kept her waiting for way to long." I replied.

I made my way out of the room and made my way to Jackies room, pass the living room without being noticed. When I got to Jackies room, I knocked on her door.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY JACK I'M NOT COMING OUT!" Jackie shouted.

"Yeesh, who pissed you off?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence before the door opened up. Jackie looked at me for a moment before placing her hands around my face feeling around to see if I was real. After she decided she smashed her lips into mine kissing me passionately. I smiled back and kissed back, pulling her close. We pulled away and she buried her face into my chest.

"I… I thought you were dead…. We all did." She said.

"Well, I'm not… surprisingly since I did take a sword to the chest." I said only to get hit in the chest. "Sorry."

"I've missed you, so much." She said holding tighter.

"Yeah, sorry for taking forever to wake up." I said, stroking her hair. "But I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." She said pulling away.

"Now, who the fuck are the newcomers?" I asked.

"You really don't want to know at the moment." She replied.

"Why…?" I asked.

"JIMMY YOU'RE AWAKE!" Maria shouted as she tackled me from the side

"FUCK!" I shouted as i fell. "GET OFF!"

Maria looked at me confused and got off.

"Aren't you… happy to see me?" She asked.

"WHY SHOULD I!?" I shouted, "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I GOT INJURED IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE!"

"Jimmy, calm down…" Jackie said, "We don't think it will be a good idea to let him back out for now."

I looked at Jackie confused, "Him? Who's him?"

Maria and Jackie looked at each other, not wanting to answer.

"Jimmy, I think you should go see Slenda." Jackie said.

I looked at her, but nodded.

~Small time skip brought to you by a chibi jackie drawing on a chibi bennys face~

I was greeted by everyone as i made my to Slenda's room. When I got there, she opened the door before I could knock.

"Jimmy, I'm glad to see you're awake." She said, sincere in her voice, "I assume that you're here for questions."

"Yeah, what… exactly happened on that day, Jackie mentioned a him. Who is him?" I asked.

Slenda brought me inside and told me everything from me being stabbed, to me beating the shit out of Stryker, Maria regretting setting that trap up and their old friends leaving them for dead. Now they're apart of our household.

"Do you have anything to say?" Slenda asked looking at me.

"Not really, but I have a request." I replied.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Tell Maria to give me some space for a while and that she needs to realize I'm taken." I said.

She nodded and dismissed me. I walked out and saw everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

Benny smirked as she moved away revealing the television set with the concert Jackie and I did. My face turned bright red when it showed the ending.

"Soooo, how was the kiss?" Benny asked.

"It was sweet." I replied.

"So you two dating now?" E.J asked, his arm around Lizz's shoulder.

"Well, we did kiss so." Jackie said coming up behind me and hugging me.

"How ya feeling?" Jess asked as she walked up to us.

"Tired." I replied.

"Dude, you've been asleep for a month, how the hell are you tired?" Jane asked.

"You obviously haven't met me yet." I replied jokingly, "I'm always tired."

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled, "It's good to see that you're moving around."

"Now, where's stryker?" I asked.

"Jimmy, Don't cause any trouble with him." Jackie said.

"Nah, just want to see how he's holding up." I said.

"Do you remember what you did to him?" Benny asked.

"Nope." I replied, "last thing I remembered was dying."

Everyone looked at each other but eventually told me where I could find Stryker.

"Hey." I said as I saw him watching RWBY. "Wow, didn't take you as the type of person to watch this type of stuff."

"Huh, oh shit its you." He said panicking slightly moving away.

"Dude, I'm not here to hurt you, hell I never wanted to hurt you in the first place." I said.

"You… you don't?" He asked, "Then why did you beat the living shit out of me?"

"First off, that wasn't me controlling my body, apparently I have another soul inside me." I replied, "Second off, no i didn't, I was only trying to protect myself, that's why i chose to use a stick."

"Oh… okay… well… sorry for… y'know, killing you." He said.

"Well if you killed me you did a shitty job in doing so." I said laughing, "But nonetheless it's fine, you were only doing your job."

He looked at me as if I was insane when I said this.

"What?" He asked.

"I forgive you." I replied.

"How can you?" He then asked, even more confused.

"As you get to know me more, you'll find out that I forgive people easy. Trust is a different story." I explained, "At the moment, i'm having a more difficult forgiving Maria cause not only did she cheat on me, but she's having a hard time understanding that I'm taken."

"When she heard that you had forgiven her, she made it her goal to get you back." He said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Well, she can only have me as a friend nothing else." I said, emphasizing on the friend.

"So, friends?" He asked, putting his hand out.

"Promise to stop being a dick at school?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied.

"Then yes, friends." I said shaking his hand.

~time skip brought to you by a chibi Jackie sleeping on chibi jimmy's shoulder~

Everyone was doing there stuff as Slenda prepared dinner. I was on the couch, with Jackie snuggling closely on my lap as we watched Red vs Blue. The episode we were on was interrupted when the power went out.

"Jackie, is that normal?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied, getting up.


	11. Chapter 9: Truce

Chapter 9: Truce

"Jackie, is that normal?" I asked when the power went out.

"Nope." She replied, getting up.

We both got up and went to go find a flashlight so we can see.

"WHO THE FUCK TURNED THE POWER OFF!" Benny shouted.

"BENNY LANGUAGE!" Slenda shouted.

As everyone gathered in the living room, the house started shaking.

"This can't be good." Jill said.

Sally grabbed onto my leg for support as everything started to fall from their spots. It all stopped when a flash of red light filled the room. When the light went away, there stood to demonic looking creatures. One male, and one female.

"Zalgo's and Zalgas, to what do we have the honor?" Slenda asked, venom in her voice.

"We heard about the little ambush our proxy's pulled, how two of them were complete failures." Zalgos replied.

Stryker remained silent while Maria hid behind me.

"So this must be the human that bested Stryker twice." Zalgas said, walking up to me, "Aren't you the handsome one~"

"Sorry creepy lady, but I'm taken." I said looking at her.

"I see." She said, "No matter, we're not here for you right now."

"Then why are you here?" Slenda asked.

"To put an end to this pathetic war of ours." She replied, "My brother and I are growing bored and tired of this war. I assume you are as well."

"So, you want a truce?" Slenda then asked.

"Yes." Zalgos replied, "After all, we were all friends once."

"What are the terms?" Slenda then asked.

"Simple, we already have all of our proxy's attend the same room." Zalgas explained, "Sooner or later there will be a new enemy coming along that might be strong enough to the point where we have to join forces."

"It sounds as if you already know there is." I stated.

"Smart boy~" Zalgas said before turning to Jackie, "He's a keeper~"

"Who might this enemy be then?" Benny asked.

"Have you heard of the Proxy hunters?" Zalgos asked.

Everyone went silent aside from me.

"Proxy-hunters?" I asked.

"When Zalgos, Zalgas, my brothers and I first appeared, we killed anyone in our path," Slenda explained, "We were the reason europe didn't leave the dark ages. We reigned the dark world for hundreds of years. Originally it was just us and didn't have the need to recruit anyone. But then a group of humans… super-humans formed and decided to attack us, preventing us to do our jobs. Seeing that we were outnumbered, we decided to take on our own humans, Maria being the first proxy for Zalgas, Jack the ripper being Slendermans, Laughing Jill's mine, Laughing Jack for Zalgos, Alice being Splendors. Offenderman and Trenderman didn't have one saying that it wasn't right."

"Wait, but… Jack the ripper was a serial killer in the late 1800s, and from what you're saying this took place couple of hundreds of years before the 1800s, so how was he slendermans first?" I asked.

"We all didn't start to make proxies instantly Jimmy," Zalgos replied, " My sister was the only one that did it when the rest of us went against it."

"So, Maria's been around for thousands of years?" I asked.

"Yeah, basically." Maria replied, "But for me there was a cost…. Unlike the others, since I was one of the firsts, I forget all my memories aside from who I am, and who I belonged to after three hundred years."

"How long has it been then?" I asked.

"It restarted about a year ago." She replied.

"Wait… then how the hell did you know who I was and that we dated?" I asked.

"That is one thing I'm trying to figure out myself, usually I forget everyone but you, Hunter and Alex were the only ones that I remembered." She replied.

"That is another reason why I had such interest in you" Zalgas said, "She doesn't remember shit after those three hundred years."

"Slenda… do you think this could have something to with that other soul in my body?" I asked.

"Could be… but it's not just that one soul, there's another one. One that isn't as dangerous as Krilex." Slenda replied.

'So, she did notice my pressences.' a voice in my head said impressed.

"I've noticed your presence the moment you…. Jimmy woke up, why not introduce yourself." Slenda said.

"Wait what-" I said but everything faded out.

(Third Person p.o.v.)

"Hello everyone, I am Knox." The person who's now controlling Jimmy introduced.

"You seem much more polite than Krilex was." Jess said.

"Well, he is the trouble maker out of the three of us." Knox said, "But he only did what he did to save Jimmy."

"Really? Because he acted as if he wasn't going to give Jimmy's body back." Jackie said.

"He likes to be dramatic, trust me I already dealt with him." Knox said.

'More like beat me to a living pulp' Krilex said huffily, 'besides i was kidding. But i was somewhat right. He didn't wake up for a month.'

Knox shook his head before speaking again, "He says he was kidding but that he was somewhat right since it took a month for Jimmy to wake up."

Jackie growled at this but didn't do anything.

"I'd… be careful of what you say some of us afraid that he wouldn't wake up, especially Jackie." Slenda said.

"My apologies, I'll make sure that I won't bring that up again." Knox said, bowing apologetically

"Now, can we speak to Krilex?" Slenda asked.

"Very well, Krilex behave." Knox said before giving control over to Krilex.

"Yes mom." Krilex said mockingly.

"So, You're Krilex." Zalgos said.

"Sup." Krilex said.

"How do you guys switch over?" Benny asked.

"Fuck you thats how." He replied only to get mentally slapped.

'I said behave.' Knox said.

"Sorry." Krilex said. "So, what is it you guys want."

"How did you and Knox get into Jimmy's body?" Slenda asked.

"We've been with Jimmy ever since he was born. It just took us a very long ass time to reach him." Krilex replied, "Who knew him getting stabbed in the chest would work?"

"You're so damn lucky that you're in Jimmy's body right now." Jackie said with venom.

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river sweet cheeks." Krilex said, waving off what Jackie said, "Are we done here?"

"For now." Slenda said.

"Good. Here's your precious Jimmy back." He said.

'His eyes change colors when someone else is in control, Hazel for Jimmy, Blue for Knox and red for Krilex.' Slenda thought.

"Woah ok that was weird." Jimmy said.

'So does his voice.' Slenda added.

(Jimmy's p.o.v.)

"Why is Jackie looking at me pissed? What happened?" I asked.

"What Krilex said." Slenda replied. "Jackie, he's back."

Jackie didn't respond. I sighed and walked over to her and kissed her softly. She jumped back blushing madly but then smashed her lips back into mine.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded smiling.

"Anyway, back to the original business," Zalgas said, getting everyone's attention. "Have you decided."

"If what you say is true than we have no choice." Slenda said. "Which means, Jimmy is in even more danger if we don't turn him into a proxy soon."

"What?" I asked confused.


End file.
